Naruto's Chaotic Sleepover!
by Afrohawk
Summary: Tsunade has created a new justu to reverse the personality of any character she wants. What will happen when she has a sleepover with all the Genins invited? Chaos that's what! NaruxHina, Nejixten, and others... Recently completed for real!
1. The beginning

**Naruto's Chaotic Sleepover!**

Lol, this is my first story so don't sue me or anything if I do something wrong. But, I do hope you review and at least tell me what I'm doing wrong! Thank you!

Pairings: NaruxHina, NejixTen, and others. Help me out here.

**Disclamer: **I do not own Naruto. I wish I did, but I do not. So don't sue me!

Oh, and for the record, in this story, all the events have happened after Sasuke left, but let's just pretend he never left, K?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was troding along to his favorite spot, the ramen shop, of course. He lightly opened the flap, only to come face to face with a _very _happy Kakashi standing there.

"Ahh!" Naruto screamed (duh). "What the…Kakashi? What the heck are you doing just standing there!"

"Yo, Naruto. I was just sitting here waiting for you. We need to talk," Kakashi replied in the lightest voice he has. "C'mon, I'll treat you to some ramen."

"ALRIGHT! Thanks Kakashi!" he yelled. They sat down and Naruto immediately ordered his meal, happy he didn't have to pay. "So, what'd you want to talk about? Is it about a mission?"

"No, Naruto. Well, yes. Actually, it's a lot more…" Kakashi paused and lifted his, thinking for the right words. "casual, in a sense." He looked down and saw Naruto had eaten 12 bowls already. "Dang Naruto, I need to keep _some _money, you know." Naruto, still slurping happily, just looked up at Kakashi, then back down at his bowl and kept on eating. Then, he finished it off and slurped down the remains of the bowl.

"So," Naruto finally said. "What's the mission? Something super-top secret, right?"

Kakashi sighed lightly. "Well, Tsunade told me it's not really more of a mission. It's more of a test. She wants to test out a new jutsu that allows her to reverse the entire personality oh a person she chooses. The thing is, she…" he closed his eye and said, "She wants to have a slumber party."

Naruto looked up quickly. "A slumber party? THAT'S our big mission! What kinda mission is that?"

"Well, she wants to try and use the jutsu on an entire group, for practice. Shizune says she's tired of having her personality switched all the time. And personally, I don't like it either. Naruto, a girl running through the park naked all the time gets really embarrassing for a ninja and it gets kinda annoying for me. I don't like running from girls."

"Tell me about it," Sasuke said.

Naruto spun around in his seat. "Huh? When did you get here?" he replied.

"I've been here for like 10 minutes, dobe. I just choose not to say anything." Said Sasuke.

"Whatever," he turned back to Kakashi. "Alright, so I get it that. But still, what does it have to do with us?"

"Naruto, it's a thing that can't be helped. So let's just go through it with no complaining, okay?" Kakashi said.

Naruto sighed. "Alright, fine. When is it?"

Kakashi smiled. "It's tonight."

"TONIGHT?" Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura(who came outta nowhere) replied.

"Yep, it's tonight. It's at her house at 7 so don't be late." Kakashi raised out of his seat, paid for their meals, and jumped out of the shop, heading for his house to get ready.

Sakura got up. "I gotta get ready!" She dashed out toward her house at a speed that would put Rock Lee to shame!

"Think she was that fast," said one amazed Naruto. "Well, I guess I'll go get ready too. See ya Sasuke-teme!" Naruto walked of in the opposite direction of Sakura.

"Hrumph, whatever," said one annoyed Sasuke. "_Well, since this new jutsu is supposed to reverse people's personalities, maybe Naruto will be a lot less annoying for once. Hmmm…can't wait for that."_

That night at Tsunade's house…

Team 7 walked slowly up to the house. It wasn't that big, about half the size of the Hokage office. It had the same shade of red on the outer walls and had a light bluish roof. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke walked up the small grayish porch and Sakura pressed on the doorbell. The door creaked open and there stood Tsunade and Kakashi, in their PJs. Kakashi wore a cotton gray suit with little doggies jumping around on it. Tsunade wore a white tanktop and a loose pair of jeans.

"Well, well. What are the odds that Team 7 ended up being late, hmmm?" Tsunade said in a teasingly voice.

"Late?" Asked Sakura. "I thought you told us to come here at 7. It's only 6:45."

Kakashi scratched his head. "Oh yeah, I forgot, it was moved to 6. I knew I had one number wrong."

"Of course." Said Sasuke in his usual sarcastic tone. He really didn't care, in fact he really didn't want to come in the first place. Each of them shot death glares at Kakashi as they walked into Tsunade's house. They walked slowly into a small living room with brown carpet, 2 couched, and the rest of the Konoha genin.

"Huh?" Naruto questioned. "This is a group mission?"

Rock Lee jumped up and said, "YOSH! Hello, Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, Sasuke. May the youthfulness-"

Tenten stopped him. "Shut up with that Lee! Please, it's bad enough I have train with you. Can you at least be quieter during the next couple days please!"

Rock Lee sunk down onto the couch again. "But Tenten! I must express youthfulness in everything to make Gai-Sensei proud of me!" He did his famous "good-guy" pose.

Tenten sunk down next to Neji. "This is going to be a long weekend," Tenten said. She sighed lightly, thinking of all they were going to torment through the next 2 days.

Neji leaned in toward her face and said, "Hopefully Tsunade will hit Lee with that new justu she made first."

Naruto interrupted. "Wait a second, weekend?"

Tsunade knew the rest of Team 7 was also confused so she whacked Kakashi on top of the head. "You didn't tell them, did you?"

"Tell us what?" Asked Sakura.

"Well, you're not going to be here for just one night. You'll be here all weekend."

Sakura and Naruto screamed, "WHAT?" They instantly shot Kakashi death glares. "Crap!" yelled Naruto. "I only brought clothes for one day!"

Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Don't worry Naruto. I knew you wouldn't come prepared so I brought you some extras." He held up one of Naruto's jumpsuits.

"If you knew we were staying, then why didn't you TELL US?" Naruto screamed.

Kakashi smirked. "Simple, I thought it'd be funny."

Naruto groaned. "Kakashi, I'll get you for this."

"Alright! Let's begin!" said Tsunade, pointing her finger up to the heavens.

Rock Lee burst up. "YOSH!"

"What exactly are we beginning with?" questioned Ino.

Tsunade smirked. She answered in a sinister voice, "Why, truth or dare, silly."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CLIFF-HANGER! Lol, sorry I'm stopping, this is kinda short for me. But, since it's a first, I don't want to overdo it. Beside, after what Tsunade said, I had to stop her. It makes a great next chapter! Don't worry, the next one shall be up soon! Read and review please :D Oh, and if you don't know, Shino's team is in there too, I just didn't have them talk.


	2. Hyuuga Weirdness

Chapter 2: Truth or Dare!

Wow! So many reviews so quickly! I guess I should update then. Well, I hope you enjoy part 2: Truth or Dare! Believe it!

Oh, and to my wonderful readers. Thank you for your support. YOSH!

**Disclaimer: **bwak bwak bwak bwaku bwak bwak (I don't own Naruto)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why, truth or dare, of course," said Tsunade in her sinister voice. The others shivered at that voice.

She placed a bottle on the floor and everyone sat around it in a circle. She then stepped back and plopped down on the couch with her video camera. "Alright Naruto, you go first."

Naruto sighed and spun the bottle. It spun rapidly and landed on…Neji…(Mwa ha ha ha ha)

"Alright Neji," said Naruto with a smirk. "Truth or Dare."

Neji smirked back. "Dare, let's see what you got."

"Alright, you asked for it." "_I wonder, what would humiliate Neji the most…OH, I know…"_

"Okay, Tenten, do you have any weapons on you?" asked Naruto.

"Of course, I never leave home without any weapons." Came her reply.

"Okay, Neji, I dare you to take all Tenten's weapons and get rid of them. _For good._" Said Naruto.

"What kind of dar-" Tenten interrupted quickly.

"NO! You can't do that Neji! Don't do it, please! I'm nothing without my weapons!" Tenten started to pound on the ground like a baby.

"Sorry Tenten, it cannot be helped," replied the emotionless Neji.

Tenten rose up to Neji and yelled, "If you take my weapons, I won't love you anym-" She stopped and noticed what she just said. She slinked back down into her seat while everyone was staring at her with interest. Neji kept his emotionless position, but a tint of pink was now over his face.

"Woah, didn't see that coming. Well, I guess I'll give you a different dare." Naruto pondered to himself until he simply said in a calm voice, "Okay, I dare you to be the first person to reverse your personality from Tsunade's new justu."

"Alright, bring it on." Said Neji with a smirk. "_It'll never work."_ Tsunade came up to Neji and did a couple hand seals, then placed her palm onto the back of Neji's head. POOF! Neji was sitting there with his eyes closed as usual. But, when he opened his eyes, they were no longer filled with emotionless boredom. They were _pink._ Neji then started to act a little like Hinata and played with her fingers.

"Neji," said Tenten worrily. "Are you okay?"

Neji leaped onto Tenten and started to squeeze her with all his might. "Oh THANK YOU Tenten! Thank you for your concern. You're the best!" He then started rapidly kissing her cheek.

(In Neji's Mind: _Crap! Stupid justu. Man, they won't live this down after this. I'll get you for this Naruto!_)

"Hmmm…interesting," said Naruto. "Well, I guess it's your turn when you get off Tenten, Neji."

Tenten was blushing like crazy as Neji climber off of Tenten and sat back in his seat. He plopped on the floor and spun the bottle. It landed on…Hinata…

Neji giggled as his eyes turned light blue. "Okay, heh heh, Hinata, truth or dare."

Hinata blushed. "Umm…truth."

Neji already knew what he wanted to say, so he quickly replied, "Okay Hinata. Tell me your most deepest, darkest fantasy you've had on Naruto."

Hinata showed a deep blush. "Err…well, uhh…hmm…uhhh…" Tsunade walked up again and came up to Hinata.

"Okay, this isn't going anywhere, so I'll test my newest jutsu!" She did a couple hand signs and an image bubble showed up behind Hinata. Then, the fantasy started.

_Fantasy:_

_Hinata was running toward Naruto as he was running toward her in a meadow (ya know, like in the cartoons). She launched herself at Naruto, knocking him to the ground in a deep hug. "I love you Naruto-kun," said Hinata. "I love you two, Hinata-chan." She embraced Naruto in a passionate kiss. She made-out with him for like 15 minutes, then Naruto started to reach down and-_

"WOAH, we won't go any farther than that." Said Tsunade as she ended the fantasy bubble. Hinata turned a deep, deep, deep (you get the idea) red and fainted. Everyone had looked at Naruto, who had also blushed hard and fainted.

"Nice one Neji! That'll get rid of Naruto for a while!" said the usually emotionless Sasuke. Then, he made a sinister smirk that only he could make. "Hey, I have an idea. Tsunade-sama, point me to bedroom…"

_One sinister plan later…_

Sasuke looked at the two lying _very _close to each other as he closed the door. Basically said, he had "stripped" Naruto and Hinata of their clothing except the underwear (you know, so this isn't M?) and had Hinata laying on Naruto's chest. The real thing he was smirking about was the fact that he had taped Hinata's hands behind Naruto's back and taped Naruto's hands on…well, Hinata's "areas"(I'm evil. XD).

"It's going to be very interesting when they wake up." Smiled Sasuke. "Well, since Hinata's a little tied up at the moment, who'll go next?"

"I'll go," said Shikamaru. "I got nothing better to do." He spun the bottle harder then anyone else, and it landed on…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And CLIFFHANGER! Well, it's not really a cliffhanger. I ran out of ideas XD. Who do you think it should land on next? Please help me out here. I'm deciding on either Lee, to get rid of him, Sakura, or Kiba. Read and Review:D


	3. Truth or Dare Pt 2

**Ch 3: Truth or Dare Part 2**

Honestly, I decided on who to do next because I was really bored just sitting here waiting for reviews. So, I know which character to use now! And this time, I won't hint you on what will happen in the chapter title. SO, Here it is, ch.3! YOSH!

And, to a girl of the sandand ice, I just started making fanfics so…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. But I do watch it all the time. :D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll go," said Shikamaru. "I got nothing better to do." He spun the bottle harder then anyone else, and it landed on…Lee… "_Ooh, this should be good." _"Alright Lee, Truth or Dare."

"I shall take the youthfulness of dare!" He said as he rose out of his seat and did his "good guy" pose.

Shikamaru signed. "_I really need to get him to stop with this youthfulness thing." _"Alright Lee, it's your turn to be hit by Tsunade's justu."

"Alright! Let's do it!" said Tsunade. She then did her hand seals and placed the palm of her hand on the back of Lee's bowlcut hair. POOF! Lee looked the same, but everyone could tell his attitude was different. He looked down at himself in disgust and said, "Hey, what's with this stupid green jumpsuit." He ripped it off, showing off his chest. Beside the jumpsuit, the only thing else he had on was some blue cotton shorts. "Ahh, much better." Everyone stared at him with big gaping eyes (yes even Shino). "What? You gotta problem or something?"

"It's nothing, Lee." Said Ino quickly.

"Alright it's my turn then." Lee said as he spun the bottle. It landed on…Ino. Lee smirked. "Alright Ino-pig, Truth or Dare."

"I pick dare, and I'm NOT A PIG!" shouted Ino.

"Yes you are," replied Sakura. "That's what you're name means piggy."

"Shut up Sak-" Lee interrupted.

"Alright, I dare you to-"

"AHHHH!" Everyone jumped at this scream. "EEEKK!"

"Well, sounds like they woke up," said Neji with a giggle. "Let's go get the cameras!"

Sasuke stood up. "I'm right behind you." They both walked to the kitchen, took a few cameras from the cabinets, and threw the extras to Tsunade and Kakashi. "Let's go," said Sasuke with his signature smirk. They walked to the bedroom where Hinata and Naruto were sleeping, only to find them still sleeping but with their faces redder than chili peppers. "That's weird, I thought they were awake."

"They were," Kakashi quickly concluded as he pointed to their faces. "But it looks like they fainted again."

"Well, that turned out fabulously, I say we untie 'em and separate 'em. So they don't end up doing that all night." Said Tsunade as she walked toward them. They simply nodded to her request and untied the tape that held them together. But then, all of a sudden, Naruto got up and punched Sasuke right in the kisser, sending him straight for the ground.

"HA! I knew I'd get you back for that!" said Naruto as he stood on the bed with a foxy grin spread across his lips.

"Dang," said Sasuke as he rubbed his mouth where he was socked. "Should've seen that coming."

"Well, now that that's done, I say we go back to the game," came Tsunade's reply. Everyone nodded and went back into the living room (Except Hinata who was still unconscious), only to find…Tenten and Neji making out?

"Hey, I thought this wasn't going to be a matchmaker mission!" yelled Tsunade.

Neji broke from his make out session only to say, "Well, it is now." He plopped back down and resumed making out with Tenten.

"Hey, it's still my turn here!" yelled Lee. Neji and Tenten stopped and everyone sat back down in a circle (minus Hinata). "Alright, as I was saying I dare you Ino to use your mind transfer jutsu on Naruto and do his Harem jutsu on Hinata when she wakes up!"

"Ooh, I can get behind THAT dare!" said Ino with a sinister smirk. (No, she's not a lesbian)

"Hey, hey, don't do-" Ino interrupted Naruto's complaining.

"Too late," she said as she put her fingers together. "Mind transfer jutsu!" Her mind traveled through the air and into Naruto's body. In Naruto's body, she walked into the bedroom where Hinata was sleeping as everyone followed and gently shook her shoulder. "Hinata, Hinata wake up." Hinata stirred a bit and blinked twice.

"N-n-Naruto-kun?" said the half-awake girl.

"Harem no jutsu!" shouted Ino as she put her hands together and transformed into harem Naruto. "_Wow, he must do this a lot. That was easier than I thought!" _thought Ino. All boys (except Shino, Sasuke, and surprisingly Lee) had nosebleeds as soon as she did that. Hinata, on the other hand, was _very _confused on what Naruto was doing. Ino started to walk up to Hinata seductively and laid down next to her. She kissed Hinata's cheek lightly, making Hinata have a deep blush and once again faint on the bed. Ino transformed back into Naruto and laughed her head off. "Man, she'll faint at ANYTHING!" They all went back into the living room and Ino pressed her fingers together, sending her mind back into her body.

"Ino, you witch! Why the hell did you do that! Now Hinata will hate me for sure!" said a very steamed Naruto.

"Are you kidding Naruto! That was priceless!" Ino said between giggles. "Well, it's my turn now!" She spun the bottle and it landed on…Kiba… "Alright, dog boy, Truth or Dare!"

"Dare, I'm not afraid of anything!" said Kiba triumphantly.

"Except baths," murmured Naruto.

"What was that, lover boy?" protested Kiba.

Naruto stood up. "I said except baths! When was the last time you took a bath? Last New Years?"

"No, I took a bath 3 weeks ago so HA!" Everyone then scooted slowly away from Kiba. "What?"

"Alright, dog breath, I dare you to watch the Teletubbies and Barney non-stop for 3 hours!" (Everyone knows that's the ultimate evil.) Everyone let out a huge gasp.

"NOOOO!" screamed Kiba at the top of his lungs. "I'll never do THAT!"

"I thought you said you weren't scared of anything, Kiba." Smirked Ino.

"Yeah, but that's not just anything! Those shows are the worst!" shouted the now totally freaked out Kiba.

"True," said Shino. "I hear in the Sand village, some guy was tortured to death watching those."

"Alright! Alright! I'll make it two hours. Sheesh!" said Ino. She took Kiba's feet in her hands and started dragging him toward the television.

"No! Please, I'll do anything but that!" screamed Kiba as he was dragged, digging his nails into the floor. Ino threw him on a chair and quickly tied him up so he wouldn't try and leave. She popped in the "Greatest Hits of Barney and the Teletubbies" DVD and pressed play. Then she speedily ran out of the room and closed the door before it could start.

"Well, he's going to be out for a while so let's continue with our game!" said Ino. Hinata came out of the bedroom (yes I know, that was random) and sat down, she still blushing like mad at what had just happened with "Naruto" earlier. "Well, Hinata, it looks like you're next!" said a smirking Ino. Hinata nodded spun the bottle and it landed on…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And, CLIFFHANGER! Lol, once again, I'm having trouble deciding who to do next. So far, I have Sakura, Naruto, Shino, Chouji (sorry he's been so quiet), Sasuke, Tenten, and Shikamaru. I'll have to add them all in the next chapter or something. Read and Review please:D


	4. End of day 1

**Ch 4: Truth or Dare Pt. 3**

Alright, since you asked for Kakashi, I guess I'll have him in it. Time for chapter 4! YOSH!

**Disclaimer: **I own Naruto. Yeah, and pigs fly. XD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, Hinata, it looks like you're next!" said a smirking Ino. Hinata nodded spun the bottle and it landed on…Naruto (of course). Hinata blushed and studdered as she said, "N-N-Naruto-kun, t-truth or d-dare."

"Hey, didn't I already go?" questioned Naruto.

"I thought you did too, but you didn't," I said to him.

"Oh, well, I choose dare!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Okay, N-Naruto-k-kun, I d-dare you t-to…" Hinata murmured to herself.

"Hinata, speak up, I can't hear you," said Naruto.

She looked up and smiled. "A-alright, I d-dare you to run outside and yell to the heavens that you love me!" Everyone, including herself, was very surprised at what she had just said. (I was too). Everyone looked at Naruto, who was looking very strangely at Hinata. Strangely, he smiled at her and nodded in approval.

"What, no protest Naruto?" asked a very confused Ino. POOF! He was gone. "Hey, where'd he go?" All of a sudden, a flush was heard from Tsunade's bathroom. And out came Naruto, giving everyone "WTF" faces.

"Huh?" said Sakura. "Wait, weren't you just…er…um…someone explain! This hurts my head!"

"Simple, I ran to the bathroom when the 3rd chapter ended and had a shadow clone sit in to make sure I didn't miss anything," Naruto explained. "But, it seemed like it didn't last long. So, what did I miss?" He sat back down into the circle. "Is it my turn?"

"Yeah, it is, the real Naruto," said Kiba. "Hinata, tell him the dare again."

She nodded and turned to Naruto. "Okay, N-Naruto-kun, I d-dare you t-to switch your personality w-with Tsunade's j-jutsu."

"Finally!" shouted a very excited Sasuke.

"Alright, but only if you do it with me," came Naruto's reply.

"Deal," came Hinata's reply. _"Maybe he'll like me now…"_ thought Hinata. Tsunade once again did the hand seals and placed the justu onto the back of their head. POOF! POOF! Naruto emerged from the smoke as a small, quiet, red fox. It almost looked like he was wimpering or something. Hinata, on the other hand, looked unchanged. She reached down and petted the frightening Naruto…thingy… "Aww, poor Naruto-kun!" said Hinata as she lightly petted his soft fur.

"Well, it seems Hinata is unchanged," said Neji as he sighed and his eyes turned gray in disapproval.

Hinata glared at Neji and yelled, "Shut up with you ugly idiot! Can't you have some compassion for once in your miserable life to see he's scared?"

Neji cried as his eyes turned bluish and he said, "You're so hurtful!" Tenten went over to comfort Neji and, once again, he jumped on her and kissed her cheek rapidly. "You're the best Tenten!"

"I know, Neji, I know," said Tenten with a smile.

Fox Naruto then said, "Ummm…I guess it's m-my turn t-then. (Sound familiar?)" He spun the bottle with his teeth and it landed on Kakashi. "_Ooh, revenge!"_ "Kakashi-sensei, t-truth or d-dare?" said Naruto as Hinata rubbed his fur more.

"Hmm?" said Kakashi as he looked up from his book. "Truth, since we haven't asked that in a while."

"Okay, tell us what that book you always read is about," said Fox Naruto.

"Alright, you asked for it," said Kakashi with a smirk.

**1 hour later… **(sorry, if I told you in detail, it'd be rated M)

"Oh...my…god…" was all the genin could say when he finished explaining.

"Hey you asked for it," said Kakashi as he looked back into his book. He then looked up as he realized it was his turn. "Oh yeah, it's my turn." He spun the bottle and it landed on…Shino. "Truth or Dare, Shino."

"Hmmm…truth," murmured Shino.

"What's the one thing you wish you could do right now?" asked Kakashi.

Shino looked up a little and replied, "End this game."

"Ya know, I am getting kinda bored," said Hinata. "Hey wait a second, how long has it been since the game started?"

"About 4 hours, why?" questioned Tsunade.

"Oh crap! We left Kiba watching Teletubbies and Barney!" exclaimed Ino. Everyone went into the TV room where Kiba was still tied up. "Umm…Kiba, are you okay?" said Ino.

His head turned slowly toward Ino and his face was…happy. "Hedo! I love you, you love me, let's get together and be happy!" His wide grin never changed. "Let's hug!"

"I say we let him sleep here," said Tsunade. Everyone slowly nodded and went back into the living room. "Okay, might as well hit the hay. I'll be in my room if you need me." She walked toward her room and closed the door.

"Well, it looks like there are 4 bedrooms left," said Sakura. "And there are 12 of us."

"I'll sleep Naruto-kun!" exclaimed Hinata. Naruto simply purred in delight as they walked into the bedroom.

"I guess I'll make sure they don't, ya know, do something," said Shino. He walked into the room with them and closed the door behind them.

"Guess me, Shikamaru, and Chouji will share a room," sighed Ino. Shikamaru and Chouji nodded and walked into the bedroom with Ino.

"C'mon Sakura, me and you will share a room, I guess," Sasuke said as he walked in.

"Coming Sasuke-kun!" shouted Sakura as she skipped happily into the room and shutting the door behind her.

"That just leaves me, Neji and Lee, c'mon guys," said Tenten as she walked in.

"Wait for me, Tenten-chan," exclaimed Neji. Lee sighed and walked in silently.

"Wait, what about me?" said Kakashi. He knew he had two choices: sleep on the couch or sleep with Tsunade. "The couch it is." He laid down on the couch and closed his eyes, hoping tomorrow would be a better day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And end of Day 1! I still can't believe I wrote all this in one weekend. I'll make sure to update once I come up with an idea. Please help me out with the pairings! But, no changing the one's already in place. And, if you really want it, I may do SasuxSaku, but it'll have to be a lot of reviews to get me to change my mind on that. But anyway, read and review please!


	5. Road Trip!

**Ch. 5: Six Flags a go!**

Alright, so I got some "Interesting" review ideas from you guys. I got a ShikaxIno or KibaXIno (which can't happen, sorry) idea from MoonTwilight. Gforce member45 says he wants…Jaws, Halo and Godzilla…ummm… alright! I'll try that! Chapter 5! Let the games begin! YOSH!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At about 6 in the morning, Tsunade sprang out of her bed. "Man, I've never had such a good sleep in my life!" She put on her usual outfit and went to the kitchen and started to cook standard breakfast food. (You know, eggs, bacon, pankcakes, the usual.) She whistled happily to a tune when she sensed the presence of unwanted company. She spun around and found all the genin standing there, still in their PJs, with bibs on. (Even Kakashi and Kiba). "I take it you guys are hungry, huh?" They all nodded. "Alright," she pointed to the refrigerator. "Knock yourselves out."

"Aww I thought you were going to cook for us, don't you love us," asked the still eerily happy Kiba.

"I'm the Hokage, I don't have to cook for you," replied Tsunade. "Hey, when did you get free? I thought we left you tied up."

"It's the secret art of the Teletubbies to be awesome escape artists," said Kiba. Everyone, once again, gave him crazed looks and slowly stepped away. "What, it's true, right Akamaru?" Akamaru barked in approval.

"You know what, I saw we reverse HIS personality," suggested Fox Naruto.

"Great idea! For once," exclaimed Tsunade as she did the hand seals and placed her palm onto Kiba's head. POOF! We once had a Teletubbie-crazed dog-lover, now we have a violence crazed _cat_-lover. As soon as Kiba saw Akamaru, he immediately hissed at the dog, as if he cursed at it in cat tongue. Akamaru growled at Kiba, and soon they were running around like…well…cats and dogs.

"Great," groaned Sasuke. "Another brilliant idea by the Great Naruto Uzumaki." Just for the heck of it, Tsunade then did the jutsu on Sasuke. POOF! Now, Sasuke was…nice? "Oh, I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't mean it, please forgive me!"

"Can we please skip ahead of breakfast," groaned Shikamaru.

"Sure, this was getting too confusing anyway," I told him.

**After breakfast…**

Everyone was seated on either a couch or the floor. Neji was making out with Tenten, Lee cursed everything under his breath, Chouji was still devouring the breakfast Tsunade made, Kakashi was reading his book of course, Hinata was petting and grooming Naruto, Sakura was getting close to the new Sasuke, and Ino and Shikamaru were just sitting there talking. Tsunade cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone, settle down," was Tsunade's first comment. "Now, for today's activity, we're heading to Six Flags! (I've always loved Six Flags stories)" Everyone cheered except Shino and Lee who were in their 'I hate life' attitudes as usual so they said nothing. "Now, we'll be splitting the groups up based on who I think should go in each car. Lee, Tenten, and Neji, you obviously will ride with Gai."

As if on cue, Gai burst through the door and put on the good guy pose. "Hello my youthful students!" exclaimed Gai. Tenten and Neji just looked up, sighed, and went back to their make out session. Lee, on the other hand, was a little different today and Gai immediately noticed when Lee didn't say anything. "Lee, is something wrong?"

"Alright, Gai-sensei, listen up and listen good. I want to have a nice, quiet, peaceful ride in the car, see. I don't want to hear you rambling on all the time about youthfulness and crap!" Lee raised his voice at that last word. "So, if I hear even one word about youthfulness and all that jazz, I'll make the rest of your life a living hell, you got that? I'll personally make sure you want to go to hell just to get away from me! Do I make myself clear?"

Gai was scared and intrigued. He had never seen 'his' Lee act this way. He was almost like Sasuke, but worse. He simply nodded slowly and led his 'team' to his car.

"Alrighty then," said Tsunade once they had left. "Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, you'll rise with Asuma today." All 3 of them nodded and walked out the door to meet Asuma. "Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, you'll ride with Kakashi and Kurenai." Naruto started to whimper like a small dog.

"Can he ride with me, Tsunade?" Hinata innocently asked her. Both her and Naruto gave her the puppy eyes and the lower lip. "Please!" pleaded Naruto and Hinata.

Tsunade sighed. "Alright, alright. Sasuke and Sakura will ride with Kakashi and Kurenai and Shino, Hinata, Kiba and Shino will ride with me in my mini-van." Hinata squealed with delight as she walked to the van with Naruto tucked into her arms. Kiba and Shino followed slowly, and soon everyone was in their cars and off to Six Flags.

**Gai's Car:**

"Lee," Gai started. "What has happened to that cheerful student I used to know?"

Lee snarled at Gai and said, "Just shut up and drive." Gai sighed and did what he was told. And, if you didn't already guess, Tenten and Neji are making out in the back seat.

**Asuma's Car: **

Chouji was happily munching on a bag of chips as the ride went by. Shikamaru was just staring at the clouds as they rode, that is until Ino interrupted.

"Shikamaru," Ino said gently. "Are you lonely?"

"_Oh god, troublesome woman._" Thought Shikamaru "No, I'm not lonely. I just like to stare at the clouds. They're the least troublesome thing in this world. Floating, free, high up in the sky with not a care in the world, watching all the people as they pass by aimlessly."

Ino leaned in toward Shikamaru and said, "Mind transfer jutsu…" In Shikamaru's body, Ino picked up her own body and pressed Shikamaru's lips against hers (Man this is confusing!). She then wrapped her arms around her body and transferred back into her own body. Now, there was Shikamaru laying on top of Ino with his hands behind her back and kissing her. He broke away quickly.

"Ino, what was that for?" asked a very confused and angry Shikamaru.

"Well," she said playfully. "I was ending your loneliness…"

**Kakashi and Kurenai's Car:**

Sakura was sitting quietly, playing with her fingers. Sasuke was sitting there listening to music on his CD player when he spotted Sakura's expression.

"Sakura, why the long face? You should be happy! Today is a great day!" exclaimed Sasuke. He grinned a wide, foxy grin just like Naruto's.

"I am happy, Sasuke," she sighed. "I'm just a little…" she paused and put on her 'puppy dog' face. "…cold. Can you warm me up?" she asked innocently even though she knew she wasn't innocent. (Then again, not a lot of kunoichis are innocent anyway considering they're ninjas. XD)

Sasuke paused, then he reached his arms out for her and hugged her tightly. Sakura blushed and embedded her head into Sasuke's warm chest.

**In Tsunade's Car: **

Shino was in the front seat playing a game out of bugs. (XD) Naruto had his head rested on Hinata's lap as he purred lightly and she played with his fur. Hinata paused, then stated, "Ya know, I don't think we'll be able to get you into the park the way you are, Naruto-kun. You know, considering you're kind of a fox?" The fox nodded and POOF! He was now a young girl with blonde hair just like Ino's. He…er…she was wearing a blue tanktop with the words "Foxy" in the middle and some blue jeans. "Why'd you transfer into a girl, Naruto-kun?" He then noticed he did the wrong jutsu and transformed back into regular Naruto.

And Kiba, was singing the Barney song, only it was about stabbing Barney instead of hugging him…

_**Finally at Six Flags…**_

Everyone immediately got out of their cars and stared up into the sky.

"No way," gasped Shino. "That can't be…"

"But it is," said Kakashi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terribly sorry for a cliffhanger here but my butt REALLY hurts from writing this stuff all day so I wanted to stop here. Read and review! Oh snap! I just realized I did SakuXSasu by mistake! Dang…oh well, I'll have them break up later. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!


	6. Chapter 6?

**Ch. 6: **

And, welcome to chapter 6! I'm your host, Afrochicken. But, before we begin, let's go over a few things. No, Godzilla didn't attack and destroy everything. He'll do that later ;). As for now, pairings are final so no more voting with that. And, without further ado, I bring you chapter 6:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No way," gasped Shino. "That can't be…"

"But it is," said Kakashi. He pointed way up into the sky at one really big hill. "I still can't believe they finished the Godzilla attacks Tokyo ride! (XD)"

Kiba put on a sinister smirk. "With the technology on that thing, I shall rule the world! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! Destruction rules!" Everyone, for the 3rd time, stepped slowly away from Kiba and started to walk in. Kiba looked up and saw everyone way ahead of him so he shrugged and followed behind.

Everything was in red and yellow decoration and ribbons. Apparently, it was kids day or something. "Note to self," said Lee to himself. "Help Kiba destroy this place."

"Well, I guess I'll head to the food court," exclaimed Chouji. He ran off at the speed of light, heading for every food place that was in his sight.

"Well, I saw that coming," said a slightly amazed Ino. "C'mon, let's go to the water park." Everyone nodded in approval and followed her to the water park. But, it was closed. "What! That was the only reason I came to this stupid park!" shouted Ino. All of a sudden (true story, by the way), Bugs Bunny comes outta nowhere.

"Aww, little girl. Don't be sad. It'll be open tomorrow!" said Bugs. "Tomorrow?" everyone shouted. "Yep," replied Bugs. "Tomorrow."

"Well, that ruined my entire day," sighed Ino. "I'll be in the car if anyone needs me." She walked out of the park slowly with her head down.(Still true story)

"I'll go with her," replied Shikamaru. Everyone gave him "dirty looks". "What? We're not going to do anything in there. I was just gonna make sure she's okay. You know, since she's my teammate?" He started to walk off.

"Alright," said Hinata as she. "But don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"What would you do?" questioned Kakashi.

"Do we really need to go over what happened last night, Kakashi?" asked Shino.

"Oh yeah," smiled Kakashi. "That was pretty funny for a minute."

"So, w-what are w-we going to do?" asked Naruto. He looked around and said, "Hey wait a minute. Where'd Lee and Kiba go?" Everyone secretly 'uh oh'ed in their minds. And, as if on cue, the Godzilla robot started hopping around the park, crushing everything in its sight.(Okay, no longer true. XD)

"I say we leave them here," said Shino.

Everyone shouted, "Agreed." They all ran back to the cars and quickly drove off before the police could identify who they were with.

**1 long trip later…**

"Well," sighed Tsunade. "That was a bust. Next time we go we'll have to make sure not to reverse their personalities."

"Shh!" said Hinata. "The news about Godzilla attacking Six Flags is on!" Tsunade scooted closer to the TV.

_On TV:_

"_In today's news, the Godzilla mech from the show everyone loves attacked Six Flags today, shutting down the park for quite some time. The two guys suspected have been captured. We now bring you actual live footage from the investigation…What? They're gone?...No way, how'd they escape so fast? Are we still rolling? Cut! Somebody cu-" BEEEEEEEEP! "Excuse me, we are having technical difficulties."_

"Technical my butt," said Hinata. All of a sudden, as if on cue again, Lee and Kiba walk through the door.

"Aww man, that was awesome! You should've seen them run and cower with fear!" shouted Kiba.

"We got to do that again next year," said Lee. Everyone was staring hard at them (YES, even Shino) with mouths agape. "Oh come on, you can't honestly say that wasn't funny."

Kakashi chuckled to himself and said, "Yeah, the way you crushed that giant Bugs Bunny using one of the giant flags was pretty funny. But enough of that, it's all in the past now. The big question is what are we going to do now?"

"Wait a second, what happened to Chouji?(I forgot about him too!)" shouted Shikamaru. Once again, as if on cue, Chouji showed up, fatter then he ever was. Shikamaru pondered for a moment and said, "Oh, so that's why it seemed like Godzilla was eating a lot of food places. Guess that makes sense."

"That…was the best…meal…I've ever…had," said Chouji in between breaths.

"Alrighty then, I say we play…laser tag!" exclaimed Sasuke. "YOSH!" Everyone nodded as the game was set up…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for it being so short but I really ran out of ideas on this one. I need ideas plz! Oh, and read and review.


	7. Freelancing!

**Ch: 7: Freelancing!**

Chapter 7! I'm literally freelancing on this one so you know what to expect. Random, random, random. And, I'm scraping the Laser Tag idea, I didn't like it. So here it is, chapter 7!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alrighty then, I say we play…laser tag!" exclaimed Sasuke. "YOSH!" Everyone nodded as the game was set up…

"Hold on," said Hinata. "We don't have laser tag equipment!"

Sasuke scratched his head. "Heh, oh yeah." Everyone sighed and Tenten whacked him over the head (sound familiar?). "Oww…"

"Well, we need a game to play or something, I'm booored," yelled Sakura. They say around thinking until Kiba sprang up.

"I have an idea!" shouted Kiba.

"Does it have anything to do with destruction, chaos or killing stuff? If so, sit back down," said Tsunade. Kiba slowly sat back down, defeated. "Alright, let's come up with possible ideas."

"Wanna watch a movie?" asked Tenten.

"Nah," said Naruto. "We'd never decide on a movie."

"True," said Shino. "How about a pie…throwing contest?"

"Man, we are bored if that's all you can come up with," sighed Lee.

"What about 7 minutes in Heaven?" said Ino.

"Not in my house we don't," groaned Tsunade.

"Oh come on, what do you think will happen?" Ino whined.

"Well, since Kakashi read you that book, anything could happen." She replied. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "Well, the pool should be installed in about an hour so…"

"Wait a second," said Naruto. "What pool?"

"Oh yeah," replied Tsunade. "I was getting a pool installed while we were at Six Flags. It would've been done by the time we got back but SOMEBODY went Godzilla on the place!" Her eyes pointed to Lee and Kiba. "As I was saying, I guess we can play. But nothing from out of Kakashi's book, got it?" Everyone nodded and sat in a circle once again. "Alright, since Shino ended last night's game, he'll go first."

Shino sighed. "Fine." He spun the bottle and it landed on…Kiba? He shrugged and they both walked into the room with Kiba muttering something about killing something.

**7 minutes later…**

Shino emerged from the closet as if nothing happened. Kiba, on the other hand, had a black eye and fell out of the closet. "I told you to shut up, I meant it," said Shino. He sat back in the circle. "Okay, I choose Sasuke to go next."

"YOSH!" shouted Sasuke. He spun the bottle and it landed on…Kiba again?

"What the hell? Why me?" he asked. Sasuke just walked in the closet and shut the door.

**7 minutes later…**

Sasuke walked out in with his cold demeanor again. And Kiba had another black eye. "I thought you were supposed to be nice!" whined Kiba.

Sasuke slowly faced him and said, "Yeah, but you're so annoying, you could probably make Barney go evil." He then sat back down in his seat. Tsunade did the hand seals for her jutsu and once again changed Sasuke into a "Lee copy". "YOSH! Alright, I pick Kiba to go next."

"AGAIN! Fine, whatever." Sighed Kiba. He spun it and it landed on...himself? "Hold on, let me try again." He spun it again and it landed on himself again. "What the hell? Who fixed this bottle?" All could be heard was the snickering from Tenten. Kiba glared at her.

"What?" asked Tenten. Kiba shot her a death glare. "Alright, alright, I'll stop." Kiba spun the bottle again and it landed on Hinata.

"Do you want another black eye," threatened Hinata. He flinched and spun the bottle again (for the last time, we swear) and it landed on…Barney the dinosaur?

"Hey, when'd you get here?" asked Kiba. Barney said nothing. Instead, he punched Kiba and walked away, muttering something about betraying the Barney system. "What the hell? Oh forget it, somebody else go."

"I'll go," said Neji. And, of course, it landed on Tenten. He squealed in delight and they walked in.

**7 minutes later…**

No reply.

**7 more minutes later…**

Still no reply. "Will get out of there already! Other people have to go, you know," yelled Tsunade. No reply. "Alright, I'm coming in!" She stomped up to the door and opened it. There was Tenten asleep on Neji's shoulder and Neji staring at her. He looked up at Tsunade, then back at Tenten. He picked her up bridal style and walked to the bedroom. He set her on the bed and walked out, still having no reply.

"Neji," asked Hinata. "You…alright?" No response. "What happened in there?"

"She…broke up with me," whispered Neji. Everyone made huge gasps.

"She did?" asked Hinata.

Neji's eyes all of a sudden turned bright yellow and started laughing his head off. "No! Ha ha! I got you good! You should've seen your faces!" (He's talking to everyone, including you, the reader. XD) He got a bonk by Tsunade but he was still laughing. He sat back up, whipping the tears from his eyes while everyone was giving death glares. "Whoo! Alright, I pick Hinata to go next."

Hinata shrugged and spun the bottle. And it landed on Naruto! She instantly got up and dragged the blushing Naruto to the closet.

**7 minutes later…**

Hinata skipped happily from the closet and spun around. Naruto, on the other hand, looked depressed. "Man, how do you keep on winning!" groaned Naruto.

Hinata spun around again and faced Naruto. "Simple! I'm smarter than you! And now, you have to take me out on a date no matter what after this sleepover! And you have to treat so you better have some money!" She floated back to her seat and Naruto just sighed and plopped back down in his. "Alright then, I choose Sakura to go next!"

Sakura smirked evilly and landed on chips boy Chouji! Her smirk turned into a frown. "Aww man! I got chubby here!" she sighed. "Alright Chouji, let's get this over with." She walked slowly to he closet and Chouji followed, munching on his wonderful chips.

"Good luck forehead girl!" shouted Ino as they walked in.

**7 minutes later…**

Chouji and Sakura both emerged form the closet, both eating chips. "You see," said Chouji as he munched on his chips. "I tolf you they werth goof."

"You were right!" said Sakura. "These are delicious!" She dunked her face into the bag and started chowing down.

"Interesting, Sakura," said Tsunade. "But it's your turn to choose who goes next." Just then Iruka came in from the back door.

"Pool's done," smiled Iruka. "Hey, I didn't know this was a party! Can I join?"

"Sure," Tsunade said as she returned the smile. "But, can you pick of Shizune for me? We were supposed to go get her later on the way home from Six Flags but SOMEBODY had to go Godzilla on the place so we left too early. She's probably ready about now so you just have to go get her."

"Alright!" exclaimed Iruka. He dashed out of the house to get ready and pick up Shizune (hint hint).

"In that case," said Tsunade. "Let the pool party begin!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woo! That took me forever to write up. Well, you know the drill, read and review please!


	8. Pool Party! Pt 1

**Ch. 8: Pool Party!**

I've always had a bunch of ideas dealing with Pool Parties. I just suddenly remembered them :D. It interesting, I just seem to remember stuff out of nowhere. Oh well, here it is! Chapter 8!

**Disclaimer: **I forgot in the last couple chapters to say I don't own Naruto. So please don't sue me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"In that case," said Tsunade. "Let the pool party begin!"

"Woo!" everyone (except the one's who are usually quiet) yelled. Everyone ran to their rooms and changed into their bathing suits. Well, except Shino.

"Come on Shino! It'll be fun!" exclaimed Hinata. "Please get dressed!"

"No," whispered Shino. "Besides, I don't have a bathing suit."

Naruto held up some gray trunks with red spots. "Here, I brought an extra." Shino glared at him. "What? You should be proud I thought ahead!"

Hinata patted him on the head. "Aw, I think you did a good job." Naruto purred in delight. Then blushed a little and left to get dressed. "Alright Shino, I guess I can't force you," she sighed. Then she smirked, making Shino flinch a little. "Then again, I could have Ino or Shikamaru **make** you get dressed."

"Alright, alright! Geez!" said Shino. He grabbed the swimsuit from the bed and walked out the door slowly with his head down.

"Heh, this is going to be a blast!" exclaimed Hinata as she walked out the backdoor.

**At the pool…**

Hinata skipped happily outside and stopped and looked at everyone staring down. "Hey, what's everyone looking at?" She stepped past a staring Shikamaru and Sasuke and stared awe. There stood a huge gigantic pool with a huge water slide, 3 diving pools, and a Jacuzzi! Tsunade walked out slowly. "Tsunade! How did you afford all this?" questioned Hinata.

Tsunade smirked. "Simple," she replied. "I'm the Hokage. I'm rich bioch!" (LMAO! I love that line) Everyone stared long and hard at her. "Well, I'm not letting this go to waste." She stepped back and dived straight into the pool. Her head emerged from the pool. "Come on! The water's great!"

Hinata soon showed an evil smirk as she sneaked up to Lee and pushed him into the pool. "Ha! That's what you get for destroying Six Flags!" she exclaimed.

Lee had a glare on his face when he came up. But then, that glare vanished and a huge grin was on his face. "YOSH! Nice one Hinata-san! That was so youthful of you!" came Lee's reply. Everyone stared at the once "Sasuke-ish" Lee, including Tenten and Neji who were, okay, you know, I don't have to repeat it.

"The water!" shouted Ino. "It turns people into LEE'S! Run for your life!" She started running around in circles with her hands in the air.

"Calm down, Ino." Said Tsunade as she climbed out of the pool. "The jutsu has probably just wore off." She grabbed a towel and started to dry her hair off. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to make dinner. Now behave yourselves." She said as she walked inside her house.

"Interesting," said Tenten. "Wait a second, which means…" she looked at Neji and his eyes were gray as usual with his usual bad demeanor to follow. "Aw man, I was enjoying that." She sat down and sighed. And soon, everyone else's personalities were back to normal. Kiba didn't want to kill people and he and Akamaru were back together (but he still had memories of Barney and Teletubbies), Sasuke was no longer a Lee clone, and Hinata was blushing like crazy with Naruto at her side. But, Naruto hadn't changed…

"Umm…N-Naruto-kun, why a-are y-you acting s-so w-weird?" she asked. She really liked that he was so cat-like but she wondered what was wrong. Secretly, she wished this. He looked up at her with those big, puppy dog eyes, smiled lightly, and then buried his head into her lap. She turned like 10 different shades of red that day, but slowly suppressed herself from fainting.

"Well," said Tenten as she walked up to Sakura. "I'm going to miss the emotional Neji. He was less cold then…" She sighed loudly. Neji walked up to her and smirked.

"I'll re-do that justu for a week if you can beat me tomorrow." He said.

"Hell yeah I'll take that bet!" she exclaimed. "_If I win, I might be able to get him to be my boyfriend. Then there's no WAY he'll be able to resist me!" _"Wait, lemme ask you something." She said gently.

He raised his eyebrow, asking, "Yes?"

She twiddled her fingers together. "Umm…well, did you enjoy the last couple of days?" He eyes widened. He spun around and slowly walked away. "I'll take that as a yes!" she yelled. Just then, Kiba dived into the pool with his trusty dog with him. Everyone held up "5's" and a "boo" was heard from the audience.

"I'll show you how it's done," yelled Sasuke from up top the highest diving board. He jumped high into the air, did 3 front flips and dived right into the water. Ino and Sakura held up 10's and everyone just shrugged. He looked up at everyone and said, "Alright, let's stop playing matchmaker and have some fun for once!" Everyone looked back at him, some with slight blushes. "What? 'Cant be cold ALL the time. That's not even human." Everyone nodded.

"Alright!" shouted Lee. "Let the games of youth begin!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry 'bout it beginning a little short, gotta get ready for school tomorrow. That, and I couldn't decide which games to have. It's a tie between 'Marco Polo', 'Water break dancing competition' (Serious charka control needed for that.), or 'Shark and Victim (with guest star Jaws)'. Please vote between the 3 when you get the chance. Read and review!


	9. Pool Games!

**Ch. 9: Pool games!**

Okay, I didn't get a lot of votes (or reviews) for last chapter so I decided to keep going just 'cause. And, because I'm evil, I'm going to start with 'Shark and Victim'(with guest appearcance by Jaws. I might do the others but I doubt it. Oh, and I'm adding in crazy homicidal beings. I won't tell you who'll show up 'cause it'll ruin it. But, let me stop with the long boring crap. Here's chapter 9: Pool Games!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright!" shouted Lee. "Let the games of youth begin!"

"Hmmm," pondered Neji. "What to play then?"

"Anyone want to play 'Shark and Victim'?" said the still obedient Naruto.

"Sure, how do you play?" asked Sakura.

Kiba climbed out the pool. "I believe it's when the victims swim around in the pool and the shark swims underwater and tries to get them. It's almost like Marco Polo, except the person it stays underwater and can keep his or her eyes open," he explained. Everyone looked at him dumbfounded, but soon found him running around chasing his…tail…Their expressions went from intrigued to disappointment and sweatdrops.

"Alright," said Sasuke. "Naruto, you go first." He then dived back underwater and slowly swam to the other side of the pool. Everyone immediately jumped in (except Hinata, Naruto, Chouji and of course Shino) and swam to the other side.

"I'll sit this one out," replied Shino. He walked inside of Tsunade's house.

"Yeah, and I'll check on the food!" exclaimed Chouji. He sprinted (no, really, _sprinted_) inside and closed the door behind.

"Guys really need to get out more," said Naruto to Hinata. To his surprise, she was already in the pool. "Fine, I'll go." He ran up to the side of the pool and jumped in the air. He came down with a mighty splash. But, since he wasn't allowed to come up, he quickly placed some hand seals together and transformed into a real shark! And not just any shark, but Jaws. The emergence of the single gray fin up on the surface of the water startled a few.

"What the…" said Sasuke before being plunged down into the pool water.

"Sasuke-kun!" shouted (of course) Sakura. She quickly dove under the water to find Sasuke fighting a large shark-like thing. The shark swiftly smacked Sasuke with it's mighty tail, knocking him out. She swam downward toward him and took him under her arm before swimming up to the surface. "Swim! Swim away! It's JAWS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. This, of course, caused Iruka and Shizune, fully dressed in their bathing suits, to come running out the backdoor.

"What's going on?" yelled Iruka. He stopped to see a the large shark lash out at him. But then, Iruka smiled and pulled out a ramen cup from nowhere. The 'shark' then poofed back into the number one loud-mouthed knucklehead ninja we all know, Naruto!

"Hey Iruka!" he yelled waving at him. He climbed out and glomped his teacher with all his might as the others were still in shock from Naruto's 'joke'. Iruka barely stayed standing up.

"Hey, Naruto," said Iruka as he smiled weakly. "Umm, can you let me breathe please?"

He jumped off and scratched the back of his head. "Oh, heh, sorry." He looked back to see everyone cowering and some very angry faces. "What?"

"You knocked Sasuke out cold, that's what? And you scared the heck outta us!" Sakura yelled.

"Huh, knocked Sasuke out? No I didn't. I didn't touch anyone," replied Naruto.

"Wait," said Hinata. "If that wasn't y-you, t-then t-that means…" Everyone looked toward the middle of the pool where a dark shadow slowly grew bigger and bigger, until Jaws lashed out from the water, with the razor sharp teeth and all! It turned ever so slowly to face it's victims…Which caused Hinata to faint.

"RUUUN!" yelled Lee. (They may be ninjas, but everyone fears Jaws. That, and it's kind of hard to fight a gigantic shark in water with their current style of justu) Everyone frantically climbed out of the pool. Out of nowhere, Tsunade walks out of the house and carelessly throws a kunai at the shark. POOF! The kunai breached the 'skin' of the shark and it popped like a balloon immediately.

"You thought that was a real shark?" said Tsunade. "Please, no way THAT thing was a shark." She then walked back into the house to continue making the food.

"Oh yeah," said Iruka. "Forgot I left that shark in there. Heh heh, my bad." Insert random death glares here

"Dang! Another game ruined!" shouted Tenten. "Well, what do we do now?"

"You sure get over things easy," replied Neji.

"It's all apart of being a ninja," she replied back. "But seriously, what are we going to do?"

"Do we have to be doing something?" asked Shikamaru. "We don't have to so calm down."

"Whatever," groaned Tenten. She sighed and plopped into a pool chair while the party…erm…mission went on with whatever it was doing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alrighty then people. Listen up. I need some ideas, at least help me by voting or something for once. So, I'm not going to make a next chapter unless I get some ideas (or I randomly come up with something). Stupid writers block, I swear it hates me. Oh well, whatever. Read and Review! (But seriously, GIVE ME SOME IDEAS!)


	10. Cat Fight!

**Ch. 10: Cat Fight!**

Hello! I'm back and better than ever! The writer's block is slowly floating away for me thanks to you ideas! Thx guys and gals! Before I start though, I'd like to personally thank you.

**MoonTwilight: **Your idea was the best, no offense to the rest but it was easier to use in this chapter.

**Aracade: **Ummm…your idea scared me. I wanted to use it but couldn't so…sorry.

**The Insane Imortal Demon: **I MIGHT use it but I'll have to see.

But, enough stalling! I bring you chapter 10! YOSH!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whatever," groaned Tenten. She sighed and plopped into a pool chair while the party…erm…mission went on with whatever it was doing.

"Well then," said Shikamaru. "I'm going inside to check on Chouji. For all we know, he might've eaten the entire meal by now." He walked inside along with Ino following slowly behind. And slowly, the "mission" progressed silently. (Crap, writer's block's back. Alright, I'll go with each character.)

**With Team Gai…**

Lee was going to attempt to dive off the extremely high diving board. As he approached the ladder, he saw the label "Dive at you own risk" and gulped. Tenten and Neji approached.

"You sure you want to do this, Lee?" asked Tenten.

"YOSH! Of course! I shall prove my youthfulness by making one highly youthful dive!" said Lee as he held up his thumb in his "good guy pose". He started to climb the ladder…

**1 hour later…**

He finally reached the top of the board. He was so high in the air you could see the birds flying through the clouds. "Dang! How'd they make this!" he shouted. He looked down and saw the tiny pool beneath him. He held out his arms and slowly fell from the pool…

**With Team 7…**

"Is he still falling?" asked Sakura. Sasuke looked up from the umbrella he was under and simply replied, "Yup." "That's a shame," said Sakura.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Hinata…

Hinata was still blushing with Naruto on her lap and sleeping lightly. "_Naruto's sleeping on my lap! Oh, what do I do, what do I do!" _she thought. Soon, she was panicking when Naruto stirred from her…well…panicking. He yawned and smiled at Hinata then put his head on her shoulder and purred contently, causing Hinata to blush even more (if that was possible). "Umm…N-N-N-Naruto-k-k-kun?" was all she could get out. He looked up at her and realized what he was doing and started to blush. "_He's blushing?" _This caused her to (once again) blush even harder. That display was soon nothing but red and pink.

"Aww…how cute," said Sakura from a distant afar. She smiled at Sasuke who then sighed to himself. "By the way, Sasuke-kun," she asked. Sasuke sighed, thinking, "_She's probably gonna ask me out or something. Now I know why Shikamaru thinks everything's so troublesome."_ "So, Sasuke-kun," she started, taking Sasuke out of his thoughts. "You want to make a bet?" Sasuke's eyes widened at that comment and raised an eyebrow at her.

"A bet you say?" said Sasuke a little interested. "What's the bet?" _"Better not be something about a date or something," _He thought to himself.

"I'm going to do something that Hinata will never forgive me for, just for the heck of it," she said evilly. "If Hinata gets mad and hits me or anything, you give me 20 bucks, if not, then I give you 20 dollars, deal?"

"That depends, what are you going to do?" Sasuke asked, now slightly more interested in what she was proposing. She smirked at Sasuke.

"I'm going to kiss Naruto…" Sasuke gasped, obviously interested now. "_No way she'd pull this off. She'd never really kiss Naruto. And even if she did, Hinata's way too shy to do anything about it. This'll be an easy 20 bucks for me."_ Thought Sasuke. He returned Sakura's smirk and replied, "Deal." They shook hands and Sakura got up in the direction of the Hinata and "Hinata's double" (Naruto,lol). They, of course, were now facing different directions and still blushing like mad, trying to figure out what the other would do next. Sakura walked up to them with her hands behind her back.

"Hey guys," said Sakura as she approached them. Naruto and Hinata both replied at the same time, saying, "Hey, Sakura." They looked at each other, blushed, and then turned away.

"Hey Naruto, can you stay still for a second?" asked Sakura. Naruto looked up from his blushing at her. She leaned in close to Naruto, which caused him to blush and Hinata to look over, and planted he lips on his in a small kiss. _"Step one done. Now let's see what Hinata does." _She thought. Sakura had left Naruto blushing and babbling to himself. And Hinata felt like she was struck by lightning. Sakura looked over to Hinata who looked like she was about to collapse. _"Dang! Hmm…I'll have to take it up a notch." _Thought Sakura. She then looked back to Naruto, causing him to flinch. Sakura leaned in close again, but before she could try something, Hinata had stepped in and slapped Sakura right in the kisser.

"You…you! Sakura!" yelled Hinata. Hinata had fire coming from her eyes. Neji and Tenten stopped watching Lee fall slowly from the sky and looked toward the scene Hinata was putting on. "Sakura!" she yelled again. She then activated her Byukugan and got in to fighting stance. "_She went too far."_ Thought Sasuke, Tenten, Neji, and Lee (who still had a pretty long time to go before he lands.). "_Crap!" _thought Sakura as she turned to start running. Too late. Hinata grabbed Sakura's arm as she flung Sakura into the pool. Then Hinata jumped in after her and the beatdown began!

Kakashi came outside and saw Hinata beating the snot out of Sakura in the pool. He turned back to the door and yelled, "Hey guys! Cat fight!" Soon came Team Asuma (don't know the number) and Iruka and Jiraiya (yeah, he came outta nowhere.) running out the door to see what was going on.

"Wow!" said Kiba. "Look at Hinata go! I didn't even think she could get that angry!"

"Glad I'm not Sakura right now," said Kakashi. Iruka and Shizune nodded and walked back inside the house.

"Don't you think we should stop 'em?" asked Ino.

"Ino, Ino, Ino," started Kakashi. "In a case like this, I don't think interfering would be a good idea. Sure, Sakura could and probably will get hurt a lot. But, we'd probably get hurt even more if we did something."

"Interesting," said Shino.

"Well then, one question though," said Neji.

"What?" asked Kakashi.

"What are we gonna do about Lee? He's still diving you know…" he said.

"Oh yeah, that could be a problem…" replied Kakashi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And done! No, I'm not out of ideas. It's just getting late and I wanted to submit this story before I went to bed. I'll add in your ideas later, sorry I didn't get to them but this idea popped into my head and I had to put it in. But, never mind that, read and review please! (Oh, and if you have any ideas, remember to submit 'em and I might add them in!)


	11. The afterfight

**Chapter 11: The afterfight.**

YOSH! Chapter 11 everyone! And I must say, you have all been very active in submitting ideas so I thank you for that! And once again, time for comments!

**Alucard180: **Heh heh, ummm, I haven't really heard of those things. So, I can't really write about them. Lol, sorry.

**Kittyxgaaraxsakura: **Definetely! That's how it was going when I stopped.

**The Insane Imortal Demon: **If I reverse Sakura, it's gonna be a Sasuke clone thing. And I love the Sasuke cloning thing so that'll be in there too!

**Gforce member45: **No comment. /\/\'

But, without further ado, I bring you Chapter 11! YOSH!

Oh, and if you didn't know what I mean with the Jiraiya thing, c'mon, he's the biggest pervert out of everyone. He LIVES for a good cat fight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are we gonna do about Lee? He's still diving you know…" he said.

"Oh yeah, that could be a problem…" replied Kakashi. He tilted his head upward to see lee diving faster now, as if he was going to do something. "Look's like Lee's going to try something. I say we just let nature go as intended." He said as he grabbed a bag of popcorn from nowhere and started munching down.

"I'll help you, Sakura-san!" yelled Lee as he near closer to the two girls fighting (well, one girl beating the crap out of the other, you know what I mean.). He put his arms forward, bracing for impact for he would hit right in between them. SPLOOSH! Hinata, startled by this, backed up for a second. Sakura saw this and swam for her life to get away from the once peaceful Hinata. Lee emerged from the water and turned to Hinata, furious for letting Sakura get away. _"This could be trouble." _He thought. And boy was he right!

"Lee! I'm going to get you for that!" said Hinata as she charged up her gentle fist attack. But before she could hit, she stopped. Shikamaru had used his Shadow possession jutsu to stop her before things got out of hand (anymore). He walked her out of the pool and sat her down. "_Thank you God!"_ thought Lee as he climbed out to check on Sakura. And Sakura was in really bad shape. Unlike Hinata's usual style of fighting, when fueled by pure anger, it leaves more outer damage than just inner. Sakura had dozens of bruises and cuts everywhere and she shivered very quickly.

"Sakura-san," cried Lee. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. She looked to him and nodded slowly. "We'd better take you inside and get you healed," he said calmly. She nodded slowly again, signaling she was ready. But she wouldn't budge an inch. So, Lee picked her up bridal style and carried her inside to be healed.

**Inside the house…**

Lee carried Sakura to Tsunade. When Tsunade saw Sakura's beat up state, she cried, "Holy crap Sakura! What happened to you!?" Lee placed Sakura on the couch and faced Tsunade.

"I think it's better that you heal her first, then I'll tell you," he replied calmly. Tsunade nodded and charged her chakra in her hand. She waved around Sakura as it slowly healed her. "So, from what I saw, Sakura kissed Naruto-"

"On the lips?" she asked.

"Yeah, and then she looked to Hinata for some reason then back at Naruto," he continued. "She leaned in again and Hinata slapped her before-"

"Hold on!" she shouted. "Don't tell me Hinata did this to Sakura." Lee nodded. Tsunade's eyes widened. Then, she smirked. "Well, that says one thing." She said.

"What does that say?" asked Lee.

"Two things. One, Hinata can be very mean if it came to **her **Naruto. And two, Sakura got her butt whipped by the most quietest and peace loving ninja in this village. I don't know whether it's a shame or it's hilarious," she said. Lee looked down at Sakura as she stirred, now partially healed by Tsunade. "Well, Sakura. You should be fine as long as you don't try to go out with Naruto. Ha ha ha! No, but seriously, you might want to stay away from Naruto if you know what's good for you. Otherwise she could get you when your not around and who knows what she'll do then." Sakura looked at her in horror and nodded slowly. Tsunade got up and walked back to the kitchen. "Tell everyone dinner will be ready in 10 minutes. Oh! And one thing." She walked back up to Sakura and did the same hand seals for her reverse personality justu. POOF! She then walked back to the kitchen.

"Hey," said Sakura in a low tone. "What's with all this pink? Man! Even my hair's pink! I'll be right back, Lee." She rose up from the couch and walked upstairs. Lee shrugged and walked outside.

**Back Outside…**

Lee walked outside to see everyone going as if nothing happened. He walked up to Kakashi and said, "Sakura-san's fine. Oh, and dinner will be ready in 10 minutes." He slumped down in a chair, confused. Then he looked up at everyone and noticed Hinata and Naruto just _happened _to be missing at the same time. (wink wink). "Hey Kakashi, what happened to Hinata and Naruto."

He looked up from his book and said, "Oh, hey Lee." Lee face-faulted, just as Gai would whenever Kakashi ignored him. "Hinata was very angry so we locked her up in a closet."

"Okay, but what about Naruto?" he asked.

"We threw Naruto in there to see if he could comfort her. If not calm her down, he could at least get her to blush or something," he replied as he looked back into his book.

**With Naruto and Hinata…**

"Man! How dare they stop me from getting Sakura! When I get out of here…" Yelled Hinata. Naruto looked at her, terrified. Hinata then took a few deep breaths and sighed to herself. She then looked around at what was going around, no longer clouded by anger. And all she saw was that she was in a dark closet with a terrified Naruto looking intensely at her. (Blush) _"Huh? What? I'm in a closet? And with Naruto? _(Super blush) she thought.

"Hi-hi-hi-Hinata-ch-chan, a-are you b-better n-now?" he managed to get out. (Ultra blush). "I'm okay, Naruto-kun," she replied. Then, her anger returned as she thought about Sakura kissing _her _Naruto. "But when I get out of here, it's payback time!!!" she screamed. Naruto thought quickly and hugged her with all his might (just like Sakura did when Sasuke went all evil with power). Hinata instantly calmed down from that and had a super omega ultra gigantic (you get the idea) blush spread across her entire face. And, since Naruto's a Hinata clone, they both fainted with Hinata very close to Naruto's face and Naruto's arms around her.

**Back to the party…**

"Well then," said Neji. "That was…interesting."

"Yeah," replied Tenten. "It was. I wonder how Sakura's doing." As if on cue, Sakura walked out, dropping a lot of jaws. She had on **everything **black. Her hair, he eyes, her nails, her clothes (she's no longer in a swimsuit), anything else she was wearing was in the same shade of black. "Well, that answers one question and raises so many more," Said Tenten.

"Dinner's ready, losers." Said Sakura in a "Sasuke-ish" tone. She turned away from the death glares that were shot at her and walked inside. "Woah," said Sasuke. "She's almost like me."

**At dinner…**

It was one huge buffet, almost like it was Thanksgiving.(I'm describing my last Thanksgiving here.) The table was set up with silver silverware at every spot and white plates with thin blue stripe at the edge of each plate. There were candles set up near the middle along that complimented the bright blue table cloth set. The food was enormous. (Okay, now I'm not, this is exaggerated here. :D) There were 2 chickens, coleslaw, 2 baskets of rolls, hotdogs, hamburgers, corn on the cob, spinach, and a sweet potato pie.

"Woah, Tsunade-sama," said Tenten as she grabbed a seat. "You really went all out for one dinner."

"Yeah well, when you're the Hokage, you don't have a lot of time to party. Might as well go big when you have the chance," she replied as she set the cranberry juice on the table. Everyone smiled at grabbed a seat. When Chouji grinned and started to sit down, Tsunade stopped him and pointed to a table about half the buffet, saying, "That's your table over there." Chouji smiled one huge smile and exclaimed, "Thank you Tsunade-sama!" He leaped at the table and started to devour everything in sight.

"Well, let's not just sit here and watch Chouji eat," said Tsunade. "Dig in everybody!"

**With Naruto and Hinata…**

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto said as he shook her lightly. She stirred slowly and muttered, "Naruto-kun?"

"No, don't go back to sleep! We need to figure a way out of here! I'm starving and I smell food!" he cried as he shook Hinata more violently. She instantly opened her eyes. "N-Naruto-k-kun? What happened?"

Naruto blushed. "W-well, we f-fainted. Now we're s-stuck in the c-closet," he said. Secretly, he wanted to stay in the closet with her (remember, he's a Hinata clone) but he stomach told him otherwise. "Do you have any ideas to get out of here?" Hinata sat up and looked around the dark room. She sighed shook her head. "Aw man!" shouted Naruto. "Will someone let us out please!?"

**Back at dinner…**

"You hear something?" Iruka asked Shizune as everyone finished off their meals.

"Other than Chouji devouring all that food, no," she said smirking. Everyone was cracking up laughing while Chouji was too into his buffet to care.

After the buffet was finished (both of them) and the tables were cleaned off, everyone sat down and in the living room. "Ah, what a great meal," said Chouji. He raised his hands in the air and exclaimed, "Hungry Chouji full!" (lol, Taco Bell commercial).

"Well now, what's next?" asked Tenten.

"Why, Truth or Dare, of course…" said Tsunade evilly.

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled.

"Hey, this is still a mission and I haven't tested my jutsu on all of you," she replied. "So, let the Truth or Dare continue…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Longest…chapter…ever! WOOT! That was so awesome! I didn't have writer's block once during that! Oh, and I'll try to put in some ideas, sorry I didn't add them in, I kinda get like that. I'll make sure to put in at least 2 of your ideas next chapter. Read and review peeps!


	12. Hidden Desires!

**Ch. 12: Hidden Desires! **

Hello, and welcome to chapter 12! This is so awesome 'cause I got a lot of reviews on last chapter. Sorry this chapter took me so long to come up with but I had to come up with ideas to put your ideas into the story. That, and I've been working with a little bit of animation for school. But, without further ado, I bring you chapter 12! YOSH!

**Disclaimer: I forgot to add this in my previous chapters. I don't own Naruto, so don't sue plz!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, this is still a mission and I haven't tested my jutsu on all of you," she replied. "So, let the Truth or Dare continue…"

"Okay, but let us change clothes first," said Tenten. Tsunade nodded as everyone went back to their rooms to change back into their regular clothing.

**With Naruto and Hinata!**

"Hinata," Naruto whispered as he shook the sleeping Hyuuga. "Hinata! Wake up, you hoo?" She didn't move. Naruto sighed. "Man, we got to get out of here, this is getting boring."

Hinata, still asleep, replied, "I agree." She crept up to Naruto seductively and whispered in his ear, "What do you say we liven things up, hm?"

"Hinata," Naruto said blushing, utterly shocked from Hinata's reaction. "Are you feeling okay?" She laid her head onto his stomach and said seductively, "Yeah, but I've been feeling a little tense." She raised herself up onto Naruto, showing off her shoulders. She then flung around and wrapped her hands around Naruto's back, causing him to flinch. "Aww, nervous?" she asked teasingly. She did some hand seals behind Naruto's back and once she finished, her chakra was keeping her wrists together like a pair of chakra handcuffs. "There, all better now?" Naruto pinched himself to make sure he wasn't in some bizarre dream. No dice. He looked to Hinata, seeing her eyes still closed.

"**Hey Kit," **Kyuubi said inside Naruto's mind. **"I think she's dreaming and doing this. You might want to wake her up before things get ugly." **

"Agreed," Naruto said back to him. He slowly raised his hand and smacked Hinata square across the face, waking her up. She looked around and saw what was happening then had another super omega ultra blush. "Great, you're awake. Do me a favor, don't go to sleep again," said Naruto. "Now, can you get us untied please?"

She blushed more (if that were possible), saying quietly, "Umm…w-well, I c-can't. I d-don't k-know h-how I did t-this jutsu…" Naruto's eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding me," he said slowly. She shook her head slowly and looked up to Naruto's worried face.

**Back to Truth or Dare!**

"Alright then, it is time…" Tsunade said as everyone walked back into the room. She stared as at the group of genin carefully, giving them each an evil smirk all her own. Her eyes stopped at Sakura. She pointed to her, saying, "Alright Sakura, you start it off." Sakura sighed and picked up the bottle. She spun it until it landed on bug boy Shino!

"Why me?" he said under his breath. "Alright, dare," he said regretting his choice. Everyone's eyes turned to Sakura, who was thinking to herself under her black jacket. Her head tilted up and she smirked evilly. Shino flinched a little, seeing Sakura's evil smirk was always a bad thing. _"Well, I'm glad it's not Lee, Lee evil smirking is a sign of the apocalypse." _He thought. He was taken out of his thoughts when Sakura cleared her throat.

"Alright Shino," she said. "I dare you to run the black plague again." His eyes widened, and Ino blurted out, "Again!" Shino sighed and rose up from off of the carpet. He raised his arms into the air, and all of a sudden millions of black and white bugs flew into the room.

"Stage 1, rat food," he said. The bugs scattered around the room, covering everything except the ninja who were seated in their seats, frightened and shaking. Suddenly, vicious gray rats came running into the room and started eating off all of the bugs. "Stage 2, snake food," he said. Soon, the rats had eaten the entire large population of, now drooling from the meal they had devoured. The rats all turned at once toward the ninja, causing Ino, Tenten, Sakura, Lee, and Chouji to all shriek out at once. Suddenly, Shino's arms rose higher and he yelled, "Stage 3! Hawk food!" On cue, a swarm of green rattle snakes, anacondas, and geckos appeared in the room and started chasing the rats around the room. Soon, the swarm had obliterated the poor rats and faced the ninja just as the rats did. Shino dropped his hands down and yelled, "Final Stage! Bird Barrage!" And hawks appeared in the air and devoured the snakes and geckos. Then, they fluttered away, leaving a very confused group of ninja.

"What the hell was that!" yelled Tsunade.

"Hey, don't ask me," I said. "Ask Gforce member45."

"No! Not that!" she yelled to the ceiling. She turned to Shino and yelled, "Shino, what the heck did you just do?" She then turned to Sakura and asked, "And how'd you know about this, Sakura?"

Shino replied first, saying, "Simple, that group of animals was specifically attracted to those insects. The rats love that bug, but so do the reptiles and the hawks. Actually, as soon as the rats ate the bug, the group of reptiles was attracted to the rats because of the smell. And, as soon as the group of reptiles ate the rats, it attracted the hawks. Now, the hawks will run away because the smell will attract it's predator."

"Yeah, and I knew about it because I was with him when we first started the black plague in England," Sakura said. "Wait, that was you, Sakura?" Ino asked. "Yep, and I had no regrets. Those guys deserved it," she replied. (I have no offense to England here so don't flame me or anything.)

"Alright…" Tenten said. "This is awkward."

"No it's not," Shino said as he spun the bottle. And it landed on Shikamaru.

"Dare," said Shikamaru. "We need something to get over that disturbing display."

"True," said Shino as he sat back down. "Alright Shikamaru, I know that the Sand sibs are going to be in town today. Well, your dare is to get them to come to the sleepover."

"That it? That's so-" Shikamaru started to say.

"Not done Shikamaru," Shino said. "If they don't come, you have to make Temari make out with you using your shadow possession jutsu." Shikamaru's and Ino's eyes widened and they both had their mouths wide open.

"No." he said as he calmed down.

"But you have to, it's a dare," he said.

"I said no, Shino."

"Do I have to get Naruto on you?" he asked. "Hey wait a second, where is Naruto?"

"Oh crap! I him in the closet with Hinata!" Kakashi said. He dashed toward the door and flung it open. "Hold on," said Sasuke getting up. "I'll come with you." They both walked out the door all cool like with their hands in their pockets.

**With Naruto and Hinata!**

Naruto sighed. Hinata looked up to Naruto, saying, "W-what d-d-d-do you t-t-think we sh-should d-d-d-do Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked down at her and closed his eyes.

"We could just…talk. You know, till they let us out." Naruto said. Hinata blushed, but not at what he said, but for what he was doing. His hands had slowly descended to her butt. Naruto looked dumbfounded at what his body was doing. "W-what?" he said watching his body move on its own.

"N-n-n-n-Naruto-k-k-kun?" was all Hinata could get out as she blushed uncontrollably. "Hinata, I'm not doing this," he replied.

"**Kit, it's the jutsu," **said the Kyuubi.

"_What? How is that possible?" Naruto asked._

"**Simple. The chakra in the jutsu has slowly taken over your body so it'll do whatever the user wants…or desires…" he said.**

"_You mean…" Naruto said as he trailed off._

"**Yep. You'll do whatever Hinata wanted you to do during her dream," he replied. "I sure hope you don't get her pregnant." **

"_PREGNANT?" Naruto screamed inside his head. _

He was taken out of his thoughts when he opened his eyes and saw Hinata's lavender eyes and pale face very close to his. Her face was very scared, for during that thought Naruto had pushed Hinata up to his face. And Hinata, no longer in control as well, had her hands up Naruto's shirt (if you don't know, they've been changed back into regular clothing.). Naruto began to blush uncontrollably like Hinata and soon their lips met in a lustful kiss controlled by Hinata's hidden desires. _"I'm kissing Naruto! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" _Hinata squealed inside her mind. But soon, her mental squeal faded as she noticed herself reaching down toward Naruto's pants. "_Oh no! What am I doing!" _They broke away and looked to each other.

"H-h-Hinata, y-y-you g-gotta undo the jutsu…" Naruto managed to stammer out. "O-o-other-w-w-wise, this c-could e-end up g-g-getting you…" his voice trailed off. "Pregnant." Hinata blushed uncontrollably at that and she almost fainted but the jutsu wouldn't allow her to.

"I-I-I-I c-c-can't…" she whispered. "Th-this w-was c-c-created b-by m-my dream. I d-d-don't k-k-know what I did…and even i-if I knew it, the jutsu w-w-won't allow m-me u-unless the d-dream is done."

Hinata was slowly reaching down again, and Naruto was reaching up Hinata's shirt. "W-well, w-w-what h-happens u-usually a-a-after th-th-this?" Naruto stammered out. Hinata started to remember and blushed (if that were possible). "I-I-I d-d-don't w-want t-t-to t-talk about it," she stammered out.

As if on cue, Sasuke and Kakashi opened the door. "Alright, time to…come out of…" Kakashi's voice trailed as he looked at Naruto and Hinata's "behavior". "Erm…am I interrupting something?"

"C'mon, Kakashi, I want to see…" Sasuke's voice also trailed off as he looked at them. Sasuke smirked. "Naruto, you sly dog you."

"Th-this isn't wh-what it l-looks like!" Naruto cried. "H-Hinata did a jutsu in her sleep a-and w-we e-ended u-up like this. Can you please get us out?"

Kakashi used his sharingan eye and examined them (no, not like that. Sicko). "Yep, they're possessed alright. Unfortunately, I don't know the jutsu to reverse it…"

"WHAT!" Hinata and Naruto both yelled out. "Well, judging by the way you're…positioned…this is a hidden desire jutsu. I think Jiraiya might know how to get rid of it," Kakashi said.

Sasuke smirked, "I'll get him!" He dashed out the door and headed back into living room. He came in panting. "Jiraiya, Jiraiya! Hinata did a hidden desire jutsu and now Hinata and Naruto are stuck together!"

Jiraiya smirked. "Together? What do you mean, together?" He knew what he meant, but he liked to play with it a little.

"You know! I mean like in the progress of being sexually active?" he said back. Everyone looked at him interestingly and eyes widened more wide then they've ever been before. Jiraiya grinned pervertedly and said, "Show me to the patients!" Sasuke ran out the door with Jiraiya following.

"I gotta see this for myself!" said Kiba. Soon, all the genin were following and Tsunade got up and walked toward the door. She looked back to Shizune and Iruka sitting on the couch. "You guys coming?"

Iruka replied, "No, we're good here." (Hint hint)

"Alright," she said as she walked out the door.

**Back with Naruto and Hinata!**

"Uhhh…can you not stare like that?" Naruto asked. Everybody was staring intensely at the display.

"Wow Hinata, never thought you had it in you," Sakura said.

"Well, that about does it," said Shikamaru.

"Man, I need a camera!" exclaimed Tenten.

"Alright, alright, everyone stand back," said Jiraiya. He did about 50 hand seals and then placed his hand in between Naruto and Hinata's wrists. "There, you're all set." Hinata slowly rolled off of Naruto and fainted. "Thanks," said Naruto as he sighed in relief. "What are you thanking me for? I now have a new idea for my next book! Hidden desires…it's gonna be awesome." He walked away triumphantly and proud (ironic, isn't it?). Naruto walked out slowly and said, "Alright, no more of having Hinata sleep near me."

"Naruto, c'mon, we gotta go through Truth or Dare again," said Tsunade.

"AGAIN?" Naruto and Hinata (who had gotten up from hearing that) yelled.

"Yep, so let's hurry up, I haven't done my jutsu on all of you yet," she said with a smirk. Naruto sighed and looked to Hinata. Their eyes met and they both blushed and looked away. The group walked in slowly and back to the living room.

"Okay, so it's my turn," said Shikamaru. He spun the bottle and it landed on Gaara. (Sorry, forgot to mention they were there. It kinda just slipped in…)

"Daaaaarrreee…" he said in the most deathly tone ever.

"Okay, I dare you to beat the crap out of Kankuro," he said.

"With pleasure," Gaara replied. He looked to Kankuro, who had already started sneaking toward the door. "Oh Kankuuuurrrooo!" he said with his deathly tone again.

"AHHH!" he screamed as he ran out the front door.

"COME BACK HERE!" Gaara yelled as he ran after him.

"Well, that got rid of them 2 for a while," said Tenten.

"Alright, I'll go next then since they're gone," said Temari. She spun the bottle and it landed on…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EVEN longerest chapter ever! Lol, that's not a word. But anyway, that was awesome. I've never written such a long fanfic chapter. 'Can't wait for next chapter. Honestly, this took me a while because of school and stuff but now I'm good and tomorrow's the weekend so I'm gonna have another chapter in soon. Honestly, I loved those ideas that you submitted so keep 'em coming if you want to see who'll go next! And, as you know, read and review peeps!

Oh, and sorry about going a little lemony in the chapter. I wasn't going to go anywhere with it, I swear. It'll probably never happen again (or have this much detail.)


	13. Chapter 13!

**Ch. 13: **

YOSH! Welcome to chapter 13 everyone! I got some ideas from you guys but I think this chapter I'm going free styling again. I might add in some ideas, we'll have to see now won't we? Lol, comment time:

**Gforce member45: **I don't think I'll be going with World War 2…or have dinosaurs attack out of nowhere. I want to be random, but not THAT random.

**Yumi Kitsuna Kazeyokai: **What did I do?

**The Insane Imortal Dragon: **I can see you're in a bad mood…guess I'd better get to the story and make sure you're not anymore mad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, I'll go next then since they're gone," said Temari. She spun the bottle and it landed on…nobody? "What?"

"I guess the author doesn't like you or something," Naruto said. Everyone started snickering, and Naruto and Kiba fell over laughing their heads off. (Lol, I don't not like her, I just wanted to add that in. :P)

"Hrumph," she said as she spun the bottle again. It landed on the number one lazy ninja of them all, Shikamaru!

"Humph, truth. Dare is too troublesome," he said lazily as he crossed his arms.

"Alright-" Chouji cut her off.

"Wait! I have a better idea!" exclaimed Chouji. He got up from his seat, walked over to Temari and squatted down. "This better be good," Temari said. Chouji started to whisper something in Temari's ear and she put on a confused look when he was done. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Positive," said Chouji as he walked back to his seat.

"Ok," she said as she faced Shikamaru. "He says to tell us about what happened between you and Ino in the ride to Six Flags?" Shikamaru flinched and blushed, and Ino did the same. "What happened, what! What?" she started to nag.

"Well…" Shikamaru said as he voice trailed off. "It's like this…We were on our way to Six Flags, the one Kiba and Lee destroyed, by the way."

"Hey, I wasn't myself then!" Lee shouted. "I'll say," Gai replied.

"Nah, I would've done that anyway," said Kiba.

"Honestly, I was planning on doing that with Neji here," said Sasuke. "The only thing was we would not have gotten caught like you two."

"Hey, I-" Temari cut him off. "Can we please get back to the story?" "Fine," replied Kiba. "Please, continue," said Temari calmly.

"Er…ok," said Shikamaru as he held back his blush. "Well, I was staring out the window as usual when Ino looks over at me and asks me am I lonely or something like that. I said no. Then she…" Shikamaru paused.

"Then she what?" Sakura said, now more interested in the story. _"I'm sensing some serious gossip and blackmail here!" _She thought with a smirk. Shikamaru sighed.

"Do I really have to tell the rest?" he whined.

"YES!" everyone except him, Ino, Neji and Sasuke screamed. He sighed again and muttered something about being too troublesome before continuing.

"Well, she leans in, and uses her mind transfer jutsu on me. From there, all I remember was her transferring back during a kiss…" he voice trailed off again.

"No…way…" Temari said.

"Talk about desperate," Sakura said.

"Oh, I get it," Neji exclaimed. "Ino took over Shikamaru's body. Then she kissed her own body in Shikamaru's body and then transferred back during the kiss!" Everyone stared at Ino, now blushing uncontrollably.

"Man, now that's just whack," replied Temari. Sakura was laughing her head off and Tenten was banging the floor laughing. Hinata giggled quietly to herself, and all the boys were nudging Shikamaru and laughing. Iruka and Shizune were giggling as well, and even Tsunade was laughing on the couch about to fall back. (Remember, Jiraiya went to write his book so he's no longer with us.)

"You are one troublesome woman, Ino," Shikamaru said as he blushed from embarrassment. Ino, from that, fainted. (After that, I'd probably faint too).

"Woah, I've never seen Ino faint," said Tenten as she looked at the blonde sprawled out on the carpet. "I'll take her to her room, you spin the bottle Shika." She grabbed Ino's arm and dragged her (literally) to her room. Shikamaru spun the bottle and it landed on Naruto!

"Tru- no wait, da- no wait tru-" was all he could stammer out. "Pick one, Naruto." Shikamaru said lazily. "Okay, I choose dare…I guess." He replied. Shikamaru thought to himself. "Naruto, I dare you to…hmmm…anyone got any ideas?"

"What? I thought you were a genius! You should be able to come up with something!" Ino shouted. Shikamaru sighed in disgust and all of a sudden his face lit up. His lazy demeanor turned into an devious (also known as evil) smirk.

"Alright Naruto, I dare you to keep Ino quiet for the rest of the night," he replied evilly.

"If you say so," said Naruto as he stood up. He turned to Ino who started to flinch. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he shouted and 5 Naruto's appeared behind Ino in black suits and wearing sunglasses. One of his clones said, "Miss Ino Yamanaka, we've been charged with the task of keeping you quiet." Another clone said, "Anything you say or do CAN and WILL be used against you." The third clone said, "Resistance is futile, so come quietly." The last two placed their hands on Ino's shoulders. One said, "Are you going to come quietly or is this going to get rough." Ino glared at Shikamaru who shrugged at her. "I asked are you going to come quietly," said the last clone.

"Alright, alright," said Ino as she stood up. She followed the clones into a room and none of them came back again. "ALRIGHT! Nice job Naruto!" exclaimed Shikamaru.

"That was quite…special," Shino said.

"Hey, as a ninja, acting is our specialty," said Naruto.

"True," said Shikamaru. Then he turned toward the door that Ino went out of. "Which means Ino will be out of there in 3…2…1…" Suddenly Ino burst into the room running from the clones. "Stop or we will shoot!"

"With what?" shouted Ino. Suddenly one of the clones changed into a large black bazooka. Her eyes widened when it started launching kunai at her. "AYEE!" Soon, her arms and legs were pinned to the wall from the Kunai. The clones stopped and launched 2 more at her, attached was a small handkerchief which kept her quiet. Well, almost quiet.

"Mission complete," said one of the clones. "Now, let's get some donuts," said another. They all walked out the front door in single file.

"Hmmm…alright then," said Tenten as she sweatdropped.

"Naruto, you have a weird way of doing things," said Sakura.

"Yep!" replied Naruto as he grinned his wide grin. "Okay, my turn!" He spun the bottle and it landed on…Tsunade? "Hey, I thought you weren't in the circle."

"I just recently joined," she replied. "I choose dare."

"Alright," Naruto replied. "I dare you to do your jutsu on everyone in this room except me and people who are already affected by it!"

Tsunade got up and said, "Thank you! I was starting to get bored." She did the hand seals but instead she did twice as many as before. Then she raised her hand in the air and said, "Personality switch jutsu!" And…POOF! The clouds slowly ran from the room.

"Yo, dogg, that was da shizzle doggy," said Shikamaru all cool like.

"Oh Shika, your so awesome!" said Ino.

"Hell yeah I am, baby!" he said.

"Interesting," said Iruka as he looked into an Icha-Icha Paradise book.

"Hey, that's my thing," said Kakashi.

"I said you let him do whatever he wants, Kakashi!" Shizune exclaimed. (Remember, she follows all the orders she's told to do, so in this case, she's a complete rebellion person)

"Whatever," Kakashi said as he looked back into his book.

"Whatever," said an unchanged Shino.

"Hey, why aren't you changed?" asked Naruto.

"Because, the bugs in my body forbid it," Shino replied.

"Man, well that dare sucked…" said Naruto. "Can you just switch everyone back?"

"Worth a shot," replied Tsunade. She snapped her fingers and everyone returned to normal. "Well, because I don't really care for truth or dare, I choose Shino to go next."

"Man! Not me again…" whined Shino. "Do it or else," said Tsunade. Shino sighed and spun the bottle. And it landed on Hinata! (Sorry I keep doing these two so much, I came up with something good.) "Hinata, truth or dare."

"I g-guess I'll t-try d-dare this t-time…" she replied. "_Man, I hope this doesn't backfire like the last time…" _she thought to herself.

"Alright Hinata," Shino said. He held up a red and black bug. "Eat this."

"Okay, what the heck?" said Kiba. "Aren't we past bug eating dares?"

"Just eat it already and get my turn over with," he replied. Hinata got up from her seat and grabbed the bug from Shino's hand. Slowly she lifted the bug into her mouth and swallowed. "Ick, that was disgusting," she said. All of a sudden, her eyes turned a dark red and she turned to Naruto. "Ooohhhh, Naruuuttooo-kuuuuunnn!" she cooed.

"_Uh oh," _Naruto thought. Hinata jumped onto him and grabbed his arms. "C'mon! I got something to show you!" she said as she dragged him back to 'their' room. SLAM!

"Okay, what the heck was that about?" asked Tenten.

"Well," Shino replied. "That bug has a special chemical inside it that makes a person give in to their lust."

"So it makes 'em horny?" asked Chouji as he munched on his chips.

"Yep," said Shino with a smirk.

"You just gave Hinata a bug that made her horny? How could you Shino!" Ino said. Shino glared at her and pulled out another bug and rammed it down her throat. Ino's eyes turned pink and she turned to Shikamaru.

"Ooohhh, Shiiiiikaaaa-kuuuuun!" she cooed. "_CRAP!_" thought Shikamaru as he got up to run. Too late. Ino had already glomped him and she was on the ground with him kissing his cheek.

"So, how come Hinata's eyes turned red but Ino's turned pink?" asked Shizune.

"Wait…red?" asked Shino.

"Yes, that's what I said, red," she replied, annoyed.

"Crap. I forgot, red doesn't make them horny. It makes them very aggressive and evil-ish. And Ino, she's pink 'cause that means the bug just turned her extremely affectionate. Just, not to the point to have sex," he explained.

"Hey, Hinata, stop it!" Naruto yelled from his room. "Hey, what are you…no wait, stop it!...C'mon stop it please!...No! Don't take those! WAAAH!" Hinata emerged from the room with a bunch of ramen cups in her hand.

"Anyone want ramen?" she asked evilly. Everyone nodded a no. She shrugged, saying, "Alright, suit yourself." She went to the kitchen to prepare the ramen she would 'eat'.

"Ino, can you get off of me?" asked Shikamaru. She obeyed and sat up. "Hmmm…she's less troublesome this way."

"But of course, I'll do whatever you say," she said obediently. _"Awesome," _thought Shikamaru in his head.

"Alright, next person!" said Tsunade.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay, end of chapter! Plz read and review, same as always! YOSH! Oh, and I forgot I kept putting Ino back in by mistake. Don't worry, I'll clarify next time.


	14. Everyone's weird

**Ch. 14: Everybody's weird!**

Lol, that title pretty much says it all. Then again, everyone was weird anyway. Before I start, I have one thing to say…er…type…you get the idea.

**Gforce member45: **Okay…your ideas are too general. No offense, but I can't seem to find a way to use them because you don't give me enough build up for it. Then, I have to come up with stuff to build up for it and rearrange my ideas, it's too troublesome. Sorry.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. So you can't sue me now so ha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, next person!" said Tsunade.

"Uhh…let's see…Hinata's gone so…" Ino said. Hinata walked into the room.

"No, I got time. The ramen won't be ready for a while," Hinata said as she sat down. She spun the bottle and it landed on Barney the Dinosaur! "Oh great, him again." Barney turned toward Kiba.

"Hello, Kiba…" he said in a deathly tone. "Your time has come." He grabbed him and a blue light surrounded them, teleporting them out of the room.

"Hm. Okay." Tenten said. "Spin again."

"What? You don't care about Kiba?" asked Iruka. She shook her head no. "Does anyone here care?" he asked. They all looked at each other and shook their heads. "Man, that's a shame."

"He's fine," Tsunade said as she turned on the TV.

"Whatever," Hinata said as she spun the bottle again. And it landed on…Han Solo? "Alright, what the hell!" Hinata screamed.

"Shhh…" Han whispered. "I'm being-" he was cut off when Darth Vader teleported into the room. "Time to die, Solo," Vader said. "Never!" Han yelled back. He pressed some buttons on his wrist and opened a swirling blue portal and jumped through. "You won't get away that easy." Vader said as he walked through the portal and it closed.

"Man, this is getting weird," Shizune said. "Do you always have this much fun at parties, Tsunade?"

"Oh YEAH! That's why I never have parties. Ha, forgot," she said as she kept flipping channels and started to munch on a slice of pizza. She choked on her pizza. "Guys! Look at this!" Everyone came to the couch and looked to the TV to see Barney jumping around a very ticked off Kiba just standing there with his head down. "Ha ha! What a moron!"

**On the television…**

"I'm not dancing!" Kiba screamed. He pulled out a kunai and launched it at Barney's throat. Direct hit! Barney's next gushed from the blood loss and he fell over in a bloody puddle of…blood. "Take that, jerk." Suddenly, Barney's spirit emerged from his body and flew around the room, screaming about love puppies. "Dumb dinosaur. Can someone get me out of here please?"

"Mwa ha ha ha ha ha," the spirit laughed. "Foolish dog-like human, you cannot leave until the end of the marathon…"

"MARATHON!?" Kiba screamed. "How long's the marathon?"

"About a week or so," the spirit replied. And with that, Kiba fainted.

**Back at the house…**

"I can't believe it," Shino said.

"Tell me about it," Neji replied. "Who'd run a week long Barney marathon anyway? The guys at the TV station must've been put up to it or something."

"No! Not that! The fact that Barney just rose from the dead," Shino yelled. "Weren't you paying attention?"

"Maybe," he replied.

"Whatever, let's get back to the game and HOPE nothing comes up," Hinata said. The genin went back to their spots and Hinata spun the bottle again. And it landed on…Tenten! "Tenten, hurry, before anything else goes wrong, truth or dare?"

"Think I'll go with truth," she replied.

"Fine..." Hinata thought to herself and sighed. "Alright, I need some laughs. What's the funniest joke you've ever heard?"

"_Yay, Hinata's being nice!"_ she thought to herself. "Well, there is one joke I know but it's kinda bad in a sense."

"Just tell it," Neji said coldly.

"Alright," she replied. "So, there's this baby who was born in a hospital weighing 10 pounds. The thing is, his body weighs 5 pounds and his balls weighs 5 pounds. So-" Ino cut her off.

"Eww! That must be gross!" Ino cried.

"Where do you keep coming from!" Sasuke replied.

"I was here, genius," she replied sarcastically.

"Oh…yeah, right," he replied, embarrassed.

"Anyway," Tenten interrupted. "So the doctors and nurses try everything they can to try and fix the problem but they come up with nothing. So one of the doctors says, 'I say we put him in a mental institute.' The nurses look funny at him and say, 'Why? He's fine!'. The Doctor looks back to the baby and says, 'Well, can't you see? He's half nuts!'" Everyone except Ino was rolling on the floor laughing at the joke.

"Well, if you ask me, that was disgusting," Ino said as she crossed her arms. Sasuke got up from laughing and replied, "Well, nobody asked you, Ino-pig." Sasuke and Sakura laughed and laughed at that comment. Ding!

"Oh, ramen's ready!" Hinata said as she skipped into the kitchen. She grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and served herself some. She walked back into the living room and said, "You sure you don't want any?" Everyone shook their heads no. "Alright, suit yourself." She turned around and skipped into where Naruto was tied to the bead, yelling, "Oooohhh, Naruuutooo-kuuuunnnnn!"

"That is one awesome bug, Shino," Kiba said. Wait, Kiba?

"Kiba? When did you get back?" asked Shino.

"That dumb dinosaur can't hold me forever," he said. Akamaru approached him and barked violently at 'Kiba'. 'Kiba' hissed at Akamaru, sending the dog running and hiding under the couch. Shino immediately caught on and attacked 'Kiba'. He punched him square in the face, knocking him at the wall and putting a big gaping hole in the wall. Then he tied him to a chair and took of 'Kiba's' mask to revile Barney!

"Do you ever quit?" asked Tsunade.

"Never…" Barney whispered as he disappeared into thin air.

"Dang! He got away again," Tsunade said. "Shino, did you have to punch so hard?"

"I didn't punch that hard," he replied. Suddenly, a man in an all green armored outfit walked past the whole in the wall. He was being followed by a guy in the same red armor and a large bazooka-like gun in his hands.

"Oh my god," Lee said. "Isn't that the guy from Halo?"

"Uhh…alright, I'll go with that," Chouji said.

"Hold on, I'll be right back," Lee said as he jumped out the hole in the wall. He pulled out a helmet from his back pocket and put it on, causing his body to change into green armor. He then pulled out a large electric gun out of nowhere and started blasting electrical bolts in the direction of the red guy. He then threw a large red grenade at the area, 'cause a huge explosion and some blood to squirt past. He stepped back inside and took of his helmet, saying, "Enemy terminated."

"…" came everyone's response. "What?" Lee said. "I didn't tell you I was a certified virtual Halo player?" They slowly shook their heads. "Heh, ummm…well…this is awkward," he replied back.

"Man, you have weird partied, Tsunade," Iruka said.

"You think this is bad," she replied back. "Wait until there's an actual holiday."

"Well then," said Sakura. "Tenten, it's your turn again."

"Yeah, you guys go play, we'll fix the wall," Tsunade said sarcastically.

"Okay!" everyone exclaimed as they walked back to their seats.

"I was being sarcastic!" she said as she approached the wall.

"Hey, it's your wall, not my problem," Sasuke said. He turned to Sakura. "Hey Haruno."

"Yeah, Uchiha," she responded.

"I hate your guts," he said coldly.

"I hate yours too," she replied just as cold.

"You want to go out tomorrow," he asked.

"Sure, whatever," she said coolly. Inside her mind, Sakura and Inner Sakura were going crazy about Sasuke asking her out, but the outside showed no emotion what-so-ever.

"Well, that was special," Tenten said.

"Whatever," Sasuke and Sakura responded at the same time.

"Okay, my turn." Tenten replied. She spun the bottle and it landed on…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End. Sorry, I wanted to get this in before bedtime. That, and I ran outta ideas. :D Read and review plz! Oh, and Gforce member45, I would've made that longer, but…you know, I wanted to save it for another time…


	15. Day 2 ends

**Ch. 15: **

YOSH! Welcome to another installment of Naruto's Chaotic Sleepover! Tonight, we have a lovely show for you, 'cause I'm hyped up on candy!!! So, expect a whole bunch of weird stuff in this chapter! YOSH!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, my turn." Tenten replied. She spun the bottle and it landed on…Rock Lee! "Lee, truth or dare?" "_Please say dare, please say dare…" _she thought.

"Dare!" Lee said happily. "_Yes!" _Tenten thought. "Alright Lee, I dare you to diss Gai-sensei to his face!" Tenten practically screamed. Lee got up calmly and slowly walked out the door. Suddenly, he started running around in circles screaming, "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" He then came back into the room and sat down calmly again.

"Lee, what the heck was that?" Neji asked coldly.

"I think he just had an episode," Shikamaru said.

"Every day's an episode with him," Tenten said jokingly.

"I won't do it," Lee said. "It's very unyouthful to Gai-sensei." Suddenly, Gai ran into the room, saying, "Did someone call me?"

"What, you got super hearing or something?" Neji asked.

"No, I just saw Lee running around in circles screaming and I thought I might be involved," he replied. "What's the problem?"

"Well, I dared Lee to diss you," Tenten replied. Gai-sensei's eyes widened and turned to Lee.

"I say you do it Lee, it'll be okay," Gai-sensei said sadly. "It'll be good for your youth!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Sakura and Tenten screamed. "Just get it over with!" Lee slowly faced Gai-sensei and gulped.

"Gai-sensei…" he started slowly. Suddenly, Gaara walked in slowly and sat down and said in a deathly tone, "Mission accomplished."

"You're just in time," Temari said. "Lee was just about to diss Gai-sensei."

"Awesome," he said simply.

"Gai-sensei…" Lee started again. "You're-" Lee was cut off again by a high pitched screaming coming from Naruto's room. 1 guess who that was. No, not Hinata.

"Hinata stop it! It burnzzz!!!" Naruto screamed. Hinata cackled and walked back into the living room. She asked, "What's the one thing a boy hates the most?"

Sakura quickly answered, "When you get them horny but don't do anything?" (Well, it's true. Actually, it's the most annoying thing a girl could do really)

"Awesome! Thanks!" Hinata said as she walked back into the bedroom. "Ooooh, Naruto-kun!" she said seductively as she closed the door.

"Quick! I need a video camera!" Sakura screamed toward the ceiling. Suddenly, a video camera appeared from the ceiling and landed in Sakura's hands. "Awesome! Thanks!" she said as she ran to the bedroom door and opened it. And there was Naruto with his hands and arms tied up and Hinata swaying toward him seductively. She turned away and yelled, "Man, you have to see this!" Everyone crowded to the door.

"Will someone please help me out here!" yelled Naruto. Hinata laid down on the bed next to Naruto and he blushed but shook his head. "S-stop it!" Hinata pouted but he kept on shaking his head. Sakura walked up to Hinata and whispered something into her ear. "That's a great idea!" Hinata exclaimed. "But, can you leave the room, I'd like this to be private." Sakura nodded and pushed everyone out of the room and closed the door.

"Ummm…what was that about?" Naruto asked. Hinata crept up to him and put her hands together and yelled, "Harem no jutsu!" POOF! Hinata's hair now reached down to her now bare lower back. Of course, she had smoke covering her 'areas'. But, unlike Naruto, she had much bigger 'areas' that would put Naruto's harem to shame! "Naruto-kun," she cooed in his ear.

"That won't work on me," Naruto said as he smirked. "I invented that move."

"True," she said admittedly. She started to put some hand seals together and said, "But I made up this jutsu." POOF! Hinata was the same, but her eyes changed from the usual lavender to scarlet.

"What did that-" Naruto started but was cut off when Hinata pressed her lips hard on his. Naruto's eyes widened and soon his eyes went dozy. He dozed off when Hinata broke away from the kiss. She untied his arms and legs. "Sleep tight, Naruto-kun," she whispered as she left the room. "Alright, what I miss?" She came in to see Gai-sensei on the ground crying and everyone else beside Lee laughing their heads off.

"WHOO!" Tenten said as she sat up. "You missed it, Hinata. Lee went hardcore on Gai-sensei!"

"I didn't even think he knew those words," Gai said quietly. He got up and ran out the door, crying. "Gai-sensei, wait!" Lee said as he ran after him.

"Okay…so who's next?" asked Hinata. Everyone looked at each for a second and turned back to her. "What?"

"Actually," Tsunade said as she approached Hinata. "We decided to stop. Things were kinda getting out of hand."

"Really?" she asked, disappointed. Tsunade nodded. "Actually, I was getting kinda tired too," Tsunade said. "I mean, seriously, how long has this day lasted? Like 10 chapters or something?"

"Well, alright," Hinata said.

"By the way, what happened with you and Naruto?" Sakura asked. Hinata blushed.

"S-something h-happened?" she stammered.

"Well, she's back to normal," Shino said.

"Oh well, at least I still got the hidden camera!" Sakura exclaimed happily. She went back into the bedroom and grabbed the camera from off the wall. She came back into the room and put the tape into the TV.

**One embarrassing tape later…**

Everyone was silent. All eyes were wide as…okay, they were just wide. Sakura decided to break the silence. "Alright, what was that?" Kakashi looked up from his book.

"I remember Kurenai saying something about teaching Hinata something like that," he said coolly. "Something about making the user irresistible or something." He looked back into his favorite books and hummed to himself.

"Okay…" Shikamaru said. Suddenly, Naruto burst through the door with a zombie-like look on his face. "Hinata…" he said in a zombie-like tone. "Alright, I can see where this is going," Shikamaru said. He turned and walked to his bedroom. "If you need me, I'll be sleep," he said as he closed the door. He opened it again and said, "In other words, if you need me, tough." Then he closed it back.

"Hinata…" Naruto repeated.

"I-I h-have a-a bad i-idea a-about t-this," Hinata stammered. She slowly started sneaking toward the door when-

"Hinata…" Naruto repeated again.

"Run girl!" Tenten yelled. Hinata ran out the front door with Naruto right behind her. "Well, that was special. I'm going to bed." She got up and went to her room.

"Me too," Lee said. Everyone else soon went to their rooms except the jounin.

"Alright, what are we supposed to do?" Iruka complained.

"What do you mean, we?" Tsunade said as she walked to her own room and closed the door.

"Guess I have the couch again," Kakashi said as he laid down.

"You wanna come back to my house? It's only a little ways away," Shizune suggested.

"Alright, I guess," Iruka said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well! I guess that's it! They'll be one more chapter after this, so this is it. Sorry I ended it so fast but I wanted to get into my next story soon. Right now I'm having a debate on doing a mind reader story or a dreamscape kinda story. It'll depend on my mood.


	16. Aftermath

**Ch. 16: Final! Or is it?**

I'm bringing this story to a close! This chapter will be kind of what happens after the sleepover. I didn't get a lot of reviews for my last chapter so I decided to just go with the original plan and end with what I planned. So, here it is, my final chapter for the sleepover! Oh, and for the record, don't fret, for I may do a squeal! YOSH!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning. The sun rose with dazzling light and painted the sky with it's typical blue fascination. It was morning and…okay…forget this. This is getting boring. I'm gonna just go right into it. And in list form for whatever happened to everyone else!

**Iruka and Shizune…**

Iruka rose from Shizune's bed and looked to his left at Shizune as she groggily got up from bed. Half awake, she said, "Man, that was fun last night." Iruka smiled and laughed at that.

"Yeah, it sure was," he replied. He got up and grabbed his pants from the lamp it hung off of while Shizune grabbed hers from the floor.

"We have to do that again sometime," she said as she put on her shirt. Iruka pointed up at his shirt which was loosely hanging off the ceiling fan. She grabbed it and threw it to him.

"Yeah, you're wild," he said plainly. She cocked an eye to him and said, "Oh? Just wild?" She giggled and Iruka smirked.

"Well, I wouldn't say _just_ wild," he replied back as he walked out the room. She followed and started to pick up the cards lying on the ground. "Who knew strip poker would go that far?"

"True," she said as she finished picking up the cards and putting them on her table. "Maybe next time we'll actually finish the game." Iruka smirked and turned back to her.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked playfully as he walked toward the door. She giggled to herself.

"Yeah, it is," she replied plainly. She opened the door for Iruka as he walked out. He turned around to her and asked, "So, same time tomorrow night?"

"You know it," she replied as she closed the door. She listened to the door to make sure he was gone. His footsteps grew fainter and fainter until she could no longer hear them. She jumped up and squealed, walking toward the bathroom to get ready for work. (Heh, had you going there for a second huh?)

**Ino and Shikamaru…**

Shikamaru woke up from the bed and raised himself slightly to prop himself up against the wall. "_Man, that was some mission," _he thought to himself. He looked to the bed to see blonde hair just above the covers. _"Hey, I don't remember having a blonde in my bed last night." _He lifted the covers a little to see Ino, sound asleep, next to him. Shikamaru cringed at this and tried to get up, but felt he couldn't move. He looked back at Ino to see her wide awake, holding onto his shirt with pleading eyes. He sighed and said plainly, "Ino, can you let go please?" She nodded and let go of his shirt, her gaze not leaving him. _"Hmm…the bug must've not wore off yet." _He smirked evilly to himself. _"I'm gonna enjoy this." _"Hey Ino, get dressed, we're going out." She nodded obediently and got out of bed to get dressed.

**Kakashi…**

Kakashi, still sound asleep, started to talk in his sleep, saying stuff about monkeys attacking him and taking all his books. He clawed and punched at the air, cursing in his sleep. (Okay, he's not awake yet, let's come back to him)

**Temari and Gaara…**

"Well," Temari said awkwardly as she walked out of the house with Gaara following slowly. "What happened to Kankuro?" Gaara opened his eyes for a second and pointed downward toward a bush. Temari walked up to it and looked in to find nothing but a squirrel crawl out of it. She turned back to him and said, "There's…nothing in it…" He opened his eyes and smirked. He replied, "Exactly…"

"Oookay…" she said as she sweat dropped. "Well, I guess we can go home then." Gaara closed his eyes and trudged forward toward the Konoha gates.

**Kiba…**

"Thank God! This marathon is almost over!" he said as he jumped into the air. "Soon I can see Akamaru again too." Barney appeared in a poof of smoke next to him. However, Barney was no longer purple, but black, while his stomach was gray.

"This marathon goes on for a week, so get used to it," Barney said. Kiba smirked, causing Barney to flinch a little.

"This marathon started last week, it's ending today at 6," he said triumphantly. Barney cursed to himself and left in a poof of smoke again. He then appeared in another poof of smoke and pulled out the TV listings. "Take a look," he said. Kiba looked in. There, a channel appeared as a black line.

"What's that?" Kiba asked, dumbfounded. The black line suddenly started mutating and turned purple. Then, it changed its shape and changed into the words "The Barney Channel". Kiba's eyes widened and he passed out. Barney started to cackle as the theme song for Barney came on.

**Lee and Gai…**

Lee was still running after Gai-sensei who was sobbing and jumping through the trees. Suddenly, he stopped, taking Lee off guard and causing him to bump right into Gai but not fall. Gai faced Lee and started laughing. He yelled, "NOW I GET IT! Great diss Lee!" Lee smiled and saluted Gai, saying, "Thank you, Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"LEE!!!" He shot up and hugged Lee as the sun (awkwardly) set in the background.

**Tenten and Neji…**

Tenten got up from bed and shook Neji, who was already awake. "Hey, Neji," she whispered as she shook him. "Neji," she repeated again. He stirred a little and sat up slightly. "NEJI!" she yelled in his ear. She giggled at Neji's expression of disgust.

"What, Tenten?" he said unemotionally.

"You, of all people, should know, Neji," she said playfully.

"Let me guess. The bet I made yesterday?" he asked. She nodded quickly and grinned big. "Alright fine, Let's go," he said as he got up from his bed, already clothed. Tenten skipped out the room, followed by a ticked off Neji. They walked out the door toward the training ground silently, until Tenten decided to break the silence.

"So, you never answered my question," Tenten said. Neji looked at her as they walked and threw her a confused look. "Don't tell me you forgot, it was yesterday." He sighed and nodded. She sighed as well and told him, "Remember, I asked you if you enjoyed it." He blushed lightly but not lightly enough to see Tenten notice it. "So, is that a yes?" she asked mischievously.

"We're here," he said coolly as he regained his composure. She looked up and saw that they were in the training grounds already. "And, since Gai isn't here, I say we start and get this over with." He got in fighting stance and took a step back from Tenten. She got in fighting stance and pulled out 2 kunai, in which she launched at Neji. He dodged them easily and came directly after her. She jumped up and threw 2 kunai again, but he quickly stepped back and dodged them again. She landed on a tree, but Neji was right next to her when she got there.

"Are you seriously trying to win?" he asked, knowing it would tick him off. Suddenly, she flew back onto the next branch and looked back to him. She noticed his byakugan wasn't activated.

"Are you?" she replied back. He shrugged and came at her again, this time she stood still with the same expression on her face as if she never moved. He stopped before hitting her and activated his byakugan. He 'examined' her to find that it was the real Tenten, just sitting there. Tenten sighed and looked at him. Then she smirked when she came up with an evil idea. He noticed her smirk and knocked her off the branch with a kick, but she landed safely on the ground.

"Hey, you think we can go out if I win?" she started off as she pulled out some shuriken. Neji ignored it and came after her again, kicking her in her face but she blocked with her arms, causing him to flop back. "I wonder if we went out for dinner!" she started up again. Neji sighed.

"Tenten, focus on the battle here," he said as he came after her again. She pulled out a scroll and out came her battle staff, signaling she was ready. Neji ran at her and punched the staff, knocking it out of her hands. _"She isn't very serious," _he thought to himself as he smirked. He punched toward her stomach and she flew back toward the tree and fell down after the impact. _"What? I didn't even hit her that hard!" _He ran up to her and leaned down. "Tenten, are you seriously trying to win or can we call it a draw here?" No response. He leaned closer to her face and yelled, "Tenten! What's the matter with you today." Suddenly, her eyes sprang open and she pulled out a kunai. Neji was ready for it, but what came next surprised him. Tenten leaped onto Neji and planted her lips hard down on Neji's, causing them to fall. She pulled off and smirked while blushing a little. "What was that?" Neji asked as a small tint of pink showed up on his face.

"Just testing something," she said teasingly. She skipped happily away, now knowing that she was able to get Neji to blush. Neji watched as she skipped away and sighed to himself, saying, "Women."

**Naruto and Hinata! **(I know you've been waiting for this.)

Hinata was out of breath as Naruto followed in hot pursuit. She had been running from him all night and now she was wondering how he was still running. "Hold on, why am I running?" she asked herself. She stopped dead in her tracks, allowing Naruto to tackle her to the ground in kisses. She blushed at what Naruto was doing. "N-Naruto-kun?" she asked, even thought she already knew he wouldn't respond. And she was right, he was still kissing her as if tomorrow would be the end of the world. Kurenai walked up to them and smiled to Hinata.

"Nice work, I see you've been practicing the jutsu I taught you," she said. Hinata blushed more, now being smothered with kisses from the one she loves in front of her teacher.

"Y-yeah, I guess…" she replied plainly. "Can you get him off of me please?"

"What?" Kurenai asked, confused. "I thought you would like something like this to happen." Hinata blushed again (if that were possible) and sighed.

"I-I would, but I'd like h-him to choose, n-not me," she replied. Kurenai nodded to her and smiled.

"Well, if you say so," she replied as she put her hands together. She placed 2 fingers on Naruto's head, right during one of Naruto's kisses. Naruto came back to his senses and blushed at the current 'position' he was in. "Uhh…hey, Hinata…" he said awkwardly. He climbed off Hinata and dusted himself off. "Hmm…well, this is awkward."

"Yeah," Kurenai answered. "Here, I'll make it more awkward," she said as she started to walk away. "See ya Hinata! And good luck!" She waved good bye and was soon out of sight. Naruto scratched the back of his head and muttered, "Well, ummm…"

"Can you walk me home, Naruto-kun?" she asked, blushing. He nodded and soon they were on their way. They decided to take a shortcut through the woods so the awkward moment could end as soon as possible. While they were walked, tiredness suddenly hit Hinata and she fell out, leaning on a tree. Naruto turned to her and yelled, "Hinata, are you okay?" He leaned in to her but soon, tiredness hit him as well and he fell out along with Hinata, laying right on her as they slept.

**Tsunade… **

Tsunade woke up in her bed and glanced at the clock. She got up and immediately threw her clothes on, grabbed a light breakfast, and walked out the door. She jumped toward her office and was met by Shizune, them both now heading for work.

"So?" Shizune said. "You think we can have one of those missions next week?"

"Don't even think about it," Tsunade replied and sighed. "You're thinking about it, aren't you?" Shizune nodded and smiled childishly. "Can we wait a month or so? I still have to repave my wall from that Halo thing." Shizune nodded as they walked in the office. "I guess I'll have to come up with another jutsu then. Maybe mind reader…" her voice trailed off a little and soon she herself was fast asleep on her desk. Shizune cocked her head a little to make sure she was asleep. She pulled out a cell phone and said, "Yeah, the party's next month. Tell everybody you know to come!" A sweet voiced responded a "yay" and Shizune hung up the phone. "Can't wait for next month!" (hint hint)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that will be it! I'm glad I had such loyal viewers! And, if you can't tell, I'm hinting a squeal but I don't know whether or not I'll have one. I'll have to see later. Well, that's it! Read and review peeps:D


	17. Sakura and Sasuke

**Ch. 17: Sakura and Sasuke!**

Lol, I was just finishing off my story and when I submitted it, I forgot I didn't do Sakura or Sasuke! I thought no one would notice but boy was I wrong. There was one user who figured it out and her name is Hinatagurl! So, nice work! And, I give you the real last chapter, Sakura and Sasuke!!! YOSH!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was noon, and Sakura and Sasuke were still sleeping. The sun was shining brightly in their faces but neither of the two would wake up. Finally, after an hour or so after noon, Sakura rolled onto Sasuke's chest, waking him up from his sleep. He woke up immediately and smiled at the pink haired girl sleeping on his chest. Then he rose his hand, and gently SMACKED THE CRAP OUT OF HER! OH YEAH, PWNT! LOL! This of course woke her up after the 6 or 7th slap or so.

"Sasuke…Sasuke!...Sasuke!!!" She said in between slaps to the face. Sasuke stopped after that last slap and hopped out of bed. Sakura sat up and rubbed her face, now red from the 'gentle' smacks Sasuke delivered onto her face. "What was that for?"

"You don't sleep on me…ever…" Sasuke said coldly.

"But it was an accident, honest, Sasuke-kun," she said innocently.

"Sure it was Sakura. And I suppose Naruto is smart now? And Kiba hangs out with cats?" He said sarcastically and playfully at the same time. She sighed and got up from the bed.

"Well, whatever, we might as well get up," She looked at the clock and her eyes turned to dinner plates. "Holy crap! We're late for training! Kakashi-sensei's gonna kill us!"

"Relax, Kakashi is still sleep," Sasuke said pushing the door open so Sakura could see. And there Kakashi was, sleeping like a baby. Well, except the clawing and punching at the ceiling that is. Sasuke grabbed his bag and said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." Sakura picked up her bag and, despite her pillow head hair, ran off after Sasuke.

They walked slowly toward the training grounds, saying nothing. Sasuke, being in the front as usual with one hand in his pocket and the other holding his bag, and Sakura a little behind him carrying her bag in front of herself with both hands. Sakura, being the girl who always wants to break the silence, decided to break the silence. "That was some mission, huh?" She said.

"Yeah, that was pretty wacko…" Sasuke said out of character. (Considering he usually never responds to her or even acknowledges her speech). Sakura sped up and walked next to him, side by side.

"By the way," she whispered in his ear. "You owe me twenty bucks."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A weird way to end a funny story. That's the end, hoped you liked it. Also, I have a new story out called Dreamscape for those who would like to see my work in progress. It's a little lemony, but I usually don't go into detail or go into "full detail" of what goes on. At this point, I don't actually have anything going on that's too lemony even though it is rated M. But, if you'd like to see it, you know where to look! YOSH!


End file.
